Fluids
by tiha01
Summary: A girl is kidnapped and taken away from her rich but borish father and forced into a world where out wit and out play is not a game. And this mysterious detective has more in store for her then she expected. LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it except for the main character Mina. Yay. I own something, atleast.

**Summery**: Kidnapped and taken away from her affluent, boorish father, Mina confides in a detective that will change her life forever.

**..: Fluids :..**

**Chapter One**

"You seem very weary today, Mina" A white beared man with dark eyes said, stiffly cutting through his tough steak.

"So do you, father" a dark haired girl replied coldly from the opposite end of the table.

"Studying, I presume" her father said, but Mina paused for a minute before replying.

"You presume rightly" the old man chuckled and snapped his fingers. A servant quickly stumbled into the room, awaiting his master's instructions.

"More red" he ordered, shooing the servant boy away with his hand. "The academy is working you hard, I pray"

"You don't pray father" Mina said, almost solicitously.

"Right you are I don't" he chuckled, shoving a piece of broccoli into his ravenous mouth. He paused for a moment, watching her through angled eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. Mina seemed oblivious to this. Or she didn't care. She hated having dinner with her father. The silence was no surprise and the food was the only thing that was allowing her to stay. _Why does he even bother? _She thought, flicking a strand of brown hair out of her eyes. She looked up at her father, who continued to stare in her direction. She turned her head away to face the windows. All at least ten times as big as her, she wondered what was the point of living in over sized mansion? No. Correction. It was almost like a castle. Especially if it only held her, her father and 12 other servants and maids. What was the point in having the rest of the 212 rooms? Mina rolled her eyes. Of coarse her father would have nothing smaller. It was in his nature and priorities to have a larger home then everybody else. He had to have something that would reflect his wealth and power, especially to his business colleagues and friends. So he built this house. Manor. Château. Whatever it was.

"Care to join me in the library for supper?" her father broke the silence to his daughter's dismay.

"No." she said simply, quickly getting out of her chair before the maid could pull it out for her. "I have an exam tomorrow" she lied, pushing open the golden carved doors and heading towards her rooms. She heard her father yelling at her from behind but she cared not to listen to his rampage. She soon made it to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She was about to move the bolt into place when…

- Beep. Beep. –

A sound echoed out from the other end of her room. She walked through her private lounge into another large room. She turned away from her remarkably gigantic bed towards her desk. Her computer was flashing. She had just received a message. From who though? She had no friends. And no one at the academy would have any reason to message her. She walked cautiously towards her computer. A box popped up and she read.

Anonymous: _You'd be wise to stay inside._

What? What is this? Some kind of joke? She soon replied. Her fingers rapidly tapping away at the keyboard.

Meanie2-10: _And what exactly am I hiding from?_

A minute passed until she received a reply.

Anonymous: _I would lock your door, if I were you._

Mina stood up from her chair. The door wasn't the only thing that she'd be locking tonight. She ran over to her windows and pulled them shut before sprinting towards her bedroom door. She shakily pulled the bolt in place. And as soon as that was done, she exhaled deeply. Letting out the contained fear that built up in her chest. She felt safer already. But she jumped in fright as someone started to bang on her door. She didn't dare call out.

"Miss?" she heard from behind the door. She sighed with relief. It was only Tinka, her maid. "Miss?" She repeated when Mina didn't answer.

"Yes Tinka?" She said quickly sliding the bolt back and opening the door slightly.

"Oh, Miss…the master just wanted me to inform you that the guests will be arriving soon" Mina sighed. Another one? How tiresome. "And he thought that it would be nice if you came down and greeted the guests for a while". Mina nodded.

"Fine." She sighed, knowing that if she did not attend the party, her father would murder her. The whole point of her attending was just to show off how stunning and beautiful the offspring of such a boring old man could be, and, of coarse, to entertain the guests. Tinka nodded and left. Mina quickly shut the door and locked it again, soon remembering what the strange message had told her. Should she go? Or should she just barricade herself in her room for the rest of the night. She didn't know why, but the message made her uneasy. She didn't know what to do…

**A/N: **First chapter done, it's a little short actually... and L will make an appearance in the next chapter. Don't worry! And uhm...yeah stuff happenes. I'll figure it out along the way...but I've got some good ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it except for the main character Mina. Yay. I own something.

**Summery**: Kidnapped and taken away from her affluent, boorish father, Mina confides in a detective that will change her life forever.

**Note**: Mild sexual content in this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Mina gripped onto the bed post for balance. This whole anonymous message ordeal was making her dizzy. For the last fifteen minutes she had been going backwards and forwards. But in the end, Mina didn't really have a choice. She remembered the last time they had guests, and she hadn't appeared downstairs. Her father…

- Beep. Beep. –

Her screen flashed once more and a message popped up. She walked cautiously towards her computer, as if it was diseased, and read the message. To her relief, it was only an alert alarm, reminding her to call her hairdresser in the morning. Oh yeah, she'd forgot about that. But then again, that was the point of these digital alert functions. She plonked her self onto the bed, outstretching her hands across the silken, heavily detailed sheets. Wrapping her feet amongst the golden ridges, she sighed. She didn't want to go down stairs. But she had no choice. The message before was more then likely a hoax, a joke just to scare her. If she stayed up in her room, the outcome of was patent. _It was joke. A stupid little joke one of your academy rivals probably sent just to frighten you. Forget about it. _But as she watched the guests slowly, almost ghostly, pour through the front gates; she couldn't shake the message out of her mind. As she drew the thick, dark curtains across her balcony doors, she noticed the majority of the guests wearing golden plated masks. _Typical. _She groaned in annoyance as she stumbled over to her wardrobe.

"I never have anything to wear to these gatherings!" she said as she threw five evening gowns across her golden sheets. "Black. Suitable." She mumbled under her breath as she distinctively picked one dress she thought more appropriate then the rest. A knock on the door made her rush the process of pulling the slippery black cloth over her hips.

"Mina?" she recognised her father's rasping voice. "Now." She said nothing, and sighed with relief as she heard his foot steps fading down the hall. She quickly rummaged through her mass collection of shoes before picking out a pair and fumbling to put them on her feet. As she ran down the hall, she almost slipped on the marble floor, not to mention almost colliding with her maid and ramming her into a pillar. She slid down the banister of the stairwell and composed herself just in time as she heard the servant boy open the doors for the guests. Her father frowned at her disapprovingly as she stood next to him, shaking the hands of his former business partners, local barons and their wives. His look soon diminished as he caught the eye of an old friend, he embraced him in a boyish hug and Mina took this moment as her chance to escape. She soon excused herself into the bathroom down the hall. She noticed the dirty look he had given her, and thought it only because she was not completely ready. She bent over the sink, opening a cupboard underneath and letting her hand roam around the empty space. _Ah-huh! _She chimed as her fingers slid over a smooth surfaced box. She pulled it out. Covered in a rich coating of red, she flicked the lever and lifted the lid open. It was a make-up box and to Mina's great delight, she had not removed any of the utensils from their original spots. She quickly pushed out the side dish and covered her brush in a golden metallic powder. _Hopefully, this will make me look more appealing. . ._

"My god! Look what the world has done to you!" Mina's father grinned at an oldish man, wearing a black cape and a top hat. "Quillsh Wammy! It's been a long time!" they shook each other's hands.

"You of all people should know to call me Watari, Ryes." Ryes, Mina's father nodded, and patted the old man gently on the shoulder, afraid that Watari would break under his touch.

"You're looking so thin and fragile these days, Watari. What have you been up to?"

"Not as exciting as it used to be, my old friend"

"Alas, I must agree" Ryes said solemnly, grabbing two glasses of champagne off of the servant boys tray. He offered one to Watari.

"Oh no, I mustn't!" he refused, flying his hands up in the air. "Still digesting some pills, I'm afraid" Ryes shook his head.

"What a pity" he sighed, gulping down the first glass of bubbly liquor and soon moving onto the second. Watari raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Damn" Ryes spat "Where is that daughter of mine?!" Watari's eyebrows returned to their usual position. "Mina? MINA!?"

"Yes. Yes. What?" Mina soon came pushing through the crowd towards her father. She noticed the old man standing next to him, and offered her hand. He shook it attentively. "I'm Mina, the daughter of-" she looked around and noticed her father, who had clumsily tipped his glass into another guest. "-this senseless baboon" Watari chuckled and smiled.

"He wasn't always like this" he said, shocking Mina slightly. Her father? Never like _that_? She looked around at her father once more, who was now boasting about his wealth to another business looking agent. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

"I wish I could have been there when he wasn't like this" she sighed. Watari nodded understanding.

"Have a good night, young miss" he gave her a weak smile before disappearing into the masked crowd. Mina sighed and headed towards the bar. She smiled at a few nodding heads as she walked passed the main crowd into the sitting area, were many women were sitting and chatting to one another excitedly. She saw the bar ahead, right next to the great fireplace, which was, to her, an ugly looking one which took up almost the entire wall. As she passed the gossiping women, she felt her arm being pulled in the opposite direction.

"H-hey!" she stammered, annoyed that she was being deprived of her wants, a strong drink and possibly a flirting session with the barman.

"Dance with me" a male voice whispered to her. She attempted to look into the face of the man who had so forcibly grabbed her arm, but it was no use, for his features were hidden behind a metallic plated mask.

"No thanks" Mina tried to sound polite, but this boy was persistent.

"Please?" he insisted.

"N-no!" she stammered, twisting her arm out of his grip. As soon as she was free, she ran through the crowd towards the bar. _Phew! _She had made it, finally. She spun around in the revolving chair for a moment before ordering. To her disappointment, the bar man wasn't the one from last time. "Shame" she mumbled under her breath as she took a sip of the cold, crispy liquor.

"Shame on _you_" A voice said from beside her. She raised her eyebrows and turned towards the man who sat crouched in his seat. "That poor boy has been watching you ever since you came out of the restroom, and to his great disappointment, you reject him for a glass of booze" Mina chuckled at this.

"Show's how unsociable you are" the man shifted in his seat, his foot slightly slipping off the chair, but quickly returning it to its previous spot.

"Maybe, but I don't like conversing with strangers anyhow"

"You're doing it now, are you not?" she said confused, shifting her head to the side, hoping to get a better look at his face. But it was no use. His face was concealed under a hideous, plastic mask.

"No." he said simply, confusing her even more. "We've been introduced before"

"But that's impossible, I've never seen you before in my life" she said, her voice revealing a more serious and annoyed tone then she expected. But the man did not reply, for he had stood up and had already disappeared into the crowd.

"Strange" Mina muttered under her breath.

"I second that thought..." the bar man agreed with her, staring into the crowd in a confused manner. She smiled at him. Even if he wasn't a complete stud, and wore black rimmed glasses, he'd be much more entertaining and less uncomfortable to talk to. There were too many freaks and bizarre men around here. More than usual…

"I wouldn't worry about it, miss" he said her, with the most adorable smile. _What a geek! _She screamed in her head. "I've seen my fair share of men like that…probably drunk or high on meth"

"Mmm…" she nodded her head, taking another sip of her tonic and vodka.

"More?" he offered with a smile.

"Sure" she smiled back, melting under that grin of his and those shiny white, perfect teeth. Alright, she had to admit, he was adorable in a nerdy kind of way. His smile was dazzling, and his dark eyes had that sense of mysterious light that Mina just cannot resist. She completely forgot about the seemingly drunk man from before, and altered all her attention on the barmen. _What is it about these bar men?_ She thought, completely mesmerized by his attitude. When he lifted his arm to take hold of her empty glass, Mina almost fell off her chair. His arms. _Had _to be drummer's arms. They were too masculine to be true geek's arms.

"So" she sighed, forcing herself to push that un-lady like images from her mind. But she failed, when he began to roll up his sleaves, revealing for flesh then she could ever hoped for. She could have cried with joy. Seriously. "Work out much?" she said, deciding to ditch the rich kid talk and move onto a more casual approach, knowing now that this boy was anything but a spoilt brat.

"Not really. I'm in a band though"

"Drummer?" He looked up at her surprised.

"Yeah! How can you tell?"

"Your arms…" she leaned over slightly and touched them. "You've got drummer's arms" a smirk formed on his face. Their eye's locked for a moment. It would have lasted longer if Mina's father had not interrupted with a loud roar of disapproval. They sprung apart and averted their eyes away form each others.

"You there!" he pointed at the barman, Mina shivered, attempting to not look guilty. Her father was enraged.

"More champagne!" and then he began to laugh. His drunken friends around him also laughed and slapped each other on the backs. Mina, relieved, turned back to the barman. His hands were fumbling around the glasses shakily, but his face seemed washed of any kind of fear. He sighed with relief when Mina's father turned around and left.

"That guy scares me" he admitted.

"That's my father for you" he stood there for a moment.

"That's your father?" he said, not believing what she had just told him. "No way"

"Yes way!" she nodded, slipping a few giggles. He chuckled slightly as he picked up a tea towel and began wiping the wet glasses.

"I don't believe it" he said after a minute of silence, making Mina laugh. "What's your name?" he asked her. She replied, also asking his name.

"Trey" he said, gulping down a reserved bottle of beer. They talked for a while longer, laughing and giggling at each others words, even if they weren't humorous in any form. They'd definitely had one too many drinks and the party was coming to a close. The crowd was slowly reducing to a small mob of drunks and pissed visitors, collapsing on top of each other and laughing about the poor and worthless.

Trey seemed to have forgotten his position and responsibility as barman, and after a few more drinks, he led Mina by the hand to a dark and secluded area. Mina tripped over a few empty bottles and realised they must be in the room where her father stored all the alcohol.

"Here" Trey whispered in her ear drunkenly. He shuffled around in the dark and Mina had no idea what he was doing. The sound of glass clashing together made her head spin, thankfully, Trey soon returned to her, with another bottle. He skilfully twisted the lid off and drank some more. Mina soon grabbed the bottle of him, and plunged the snout down her throat. She coughed and stuttered uncontrollably when she tasted the sweet and thickening taste of whisky. Trey chuckled and threw the bottle aside, letting it fall and smash to the ground alongside the other empty bottles. Mina squealed inwardly with joy when she felt Trey's warm lips meet hers in a feverish kiss. His body pressed firmly against hers. Her back soon colliding with the cold, hard, concrete wall.

It wasn't the first time Mina had screwed around with the barmen at her father's party. In fact, it was the highlight of the parties, and something for Mina to look forward to. Her father never approved of the boys she brought home from school, and strictly laid down more then enough rules to guarantee her virginity for eternity. So, Mina decided to play it cool with the barmen. They were always young. They were always attractive in some way. And they always seemed to be interested in her, to her delight and advantage.

Mina snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she felt a slick hand press against her thighs. She instinctively curled her legs around his waist and he moaned between parted lips. All the biting and sucking had already made Mina's lips swollen and sore. She didn't seem to care. Her only care was the curtain pressure against her thigh, which definitely wasn't Trey's hand.

**A/N**: I think I might change the rating to M permanently…chuckles nervously


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it except for the main character Mina. Yay. I own something.

**Summery**: Kidnapped and taken away from her affluent, boorish father, Mina confides in a detective that will change her life forever.

**Chapter 3**

She was going to like this. She could tell. She hated waiting and hated being teased, and to her satisfaction, Trey had seemed to read her mind, and liked the fact that they were skipping the foreplay and were getting straight to the point. They were too wrapped up in their own world of peaking excitement to notice anything, or anybody around them. Mina's dress had fallen below her breasts and Trey's glasses had fallen off in the process of reaching her soft spot, and things had become blurry for both of them. It took Mina time to realise that her name was being called in the distance. When she opened her eyes, she saw the twisted face of her father staring from behind.

_Obviously_ drunk, _obviously_ mad, and _obviously_ about to beat her to death.

But things were still slow and blurry, and there was no way she could escape her father's wrath. Not this time…

Trey, unaware of his presence, was thrown to the side in one swift move, and Mina cringed as she felt her father's hands grab onto her and drag her across the floor.

But something happened.

A flash of bright light slashed her vision, and she felt her father's hold on her loosen. She lay still on the floor. Her body weak, unable to move, not even able to open her eyes. Was she dead?

No.

She could hear voices. Distant and mellifluous. Like soft chimes blowing in the wind.

"You are so stupid! What were you thinking?!" an angry voice shattered the ringing in her ears. A voice she did not recognise. "Geez! Thought you could get somethin' out of her, did ya?" there was loud thud, and Mina heard Trey's voice grunt in pain. "Jesus, Mich, that hurt!"

"Wah-wah! Go have a cry, hurry and get up!" this _Mich _ordered. Mina heard footsteps approach her. She would have screamed, she would have moved. If it wasn't for this stupid worthless body of hers. Her hands were pulled together and she felt the familiar sticky feeling of tape around her wrists. _No way. This isn't happening…This cannot be happening to her._

"Hey, have you seen my glasses?"

Fear began bubbling up inside her. A feeling that she never thought possible to manifest within her being, was conjuring up a very powerful resistance to her sky high walls. A feeling that she had not felt for a very long time. "Where the fuck are my glasses?!" Mina endeavoured to inhibit her body from shaking. She bit down hard on her tongue to prevent any kind of whimpers as she heard Treys hands; who she thought was a practical barman, sweep around the floor near her body, in search for his glasses. _Bastard! He'll never get away with this! Both of them! _

"'urry the fuck up…" the other man said impatiently. Fear once more threatened to shatter Mina's frozen state, but she was determined to get out of this alive. Whatever they wanted, she didn't want to be around to know. "She's not gonna stay stunned forever!" Mich started towards her feet, and Mina heard the masking tape screech as he stretched it across the top of her ankles. _One…Two…_

"Found them!"

_THREE!_

"Ooff!" The masking tape fell out of Mich's hands as he was shoved back by the force of Mina's legs. Totally unexpected. Totally off guard. Mina's eye's shot open. She shakily managed to stand up on her two feet, not fast enough, however, to evade the strong hold Trey had on her waist.

"LET ME GO! LET _GO_!" she screamed, kicking and thrashing her free legs. She flicked her hair back into Trey's face, in hope of blinding him, but he did not let go. "DAMN IT!" she screamed helplessly, knowing there was no point in wasting her energy.

"Get the bag" she heard Trey mutter from behind. Mich advanced towards her, and before she could react, the masking tape had spread over her mouth, and a jet black plastic bag had been thrown over her head. She couldn't scream. It was no use. "What should we do with the old man?" Trey spoke.

"He's the one with the moolah" Mich chuckled. "Leave him." And with that, Mina was carried out of the storage room. _Damn kidnappers! Bastards! If I could just get my hands on them..! _But Mina became dizzy and delusional. The aftermath of the stun gun had left her weak and disorientated. Being carried upside down on a bulky mans shoulders was not helping. She felt her head spin; as if she was falling down an endless well.

The sound of screeching tyres and a gun shot momentarily shook her out of her trance. But the blackness became too tempting, and Mina succumbed to the emptiness that lay ahead.

Mina's memories were scattered and confusing. She felt her body stirring and her mind opening. _It was a nightmare. Just a bad dream. _She sighed, her eyes still closed wearily, hoping to continue sleeping. But something was off. Something was wrong. It was the way she was sleeping. She tried to squirm her body sideways. She couldn't. "_What_?!" She opened her eyes, fear consuming her completely, expecting to be locked in a grotty room full of torturous machines. Instead finding her own reflection staring straight back at her.

_What is this? Where am I? _Her breathing peaked, as she once more felt her lungs compress into a tight box. Almost like the one she was in right now. The room was small, barley big enough to fit her double bed in. The wall opposite her had a long mirror, stretching from wall to wall. A suspiciously straight crack on the adjacent wall told Mina it was some sort of exit. The bands around her wrists were starting to rub into the skin, and when she looked down. She found herself entirely banded. She screamed at her reflection. Knowing too well that it wasn't any ordinary mirror. She hoped it had been a nightmare. A bad dream. But it was real. What had happened last night was real. She was kidnapped. Kidnapped by that bastard of an adorable geek. She sighed to herself.

"_Mina is it?" _a synthetic voice echoed throughout the room. Mina looked up at the mirror. Someone was watching her.

"THAT'S MISS RESQUIRE TO YOU!" she screamed into the mirror. "Fucking bastards! There is NO WAY my father will let you get away with this!" she froze after that statement. It only took her a moment to realize something. If they were holding her for ransom, her father would never give in to their demands. She recalled the conversation that Mich and Trey had. All they wanted was money. Her father would never trade his money for anything unless it was of significant value to him. That definitely ruled out her.

There's no way I am ever going to return to him. If I do…It will be in pieces…

A tear fell down her cheek. But she was determined to not let her kidnappers see. She lowered her head, and let her long hair fall. Covering her face.

"_You are fortunate to be still alive…Miss Resquire" _The voice continued. "_After your little romp with the barman, we were sure we'd lost you" _

"What are you talking about?!" Mina was barley able to suppress her sobs.

"_Are you aware…Miss Resquire…that you have been targeted by a large corporate organization?" _Mina lifted her head.

"Wha-?"

"_Your father is precisely the fourth richest man in the world…obviously he never bothered to assign any kind of security for his only daughter…" _Mina was trying her best to prevent herself from succumbing to a mad frenzy. She remained still, grinding her teeth together in an annoyed and aggravated manner.

"Who _ARE_ you?! What do you _want_!?"

"_We are here to protect you" _

"Protect me?! Ha!" she laughed. "Then why were your two thugs back there talking about my fathers money?!"

"_They were not my men"_

"………" Mina frowned, confused. "Not…yours?"

"_Precisely"_

"Then…who are _you_? How did I get _here_?!" she pulled on the bands, determined to get loose.

"_My men were able to distract the mob workers and successfully snatch you away from them before inflicting any more damage_."

That must have been the gun shot. Mina decided. Remembering vaguely the sound of a gun shot. But she couldn't exactly tell. Whoever they were, and whoever these guys were, they had **no **right to tie her up and threaten her. But as Mina just realised, these guys had not exactly threatened her…_yet. _

"Let me go! My arms are sore, and I'm hungry!" she yelled, truthfully, feeling the empty pit in her stomach growl.

"_Very well…" _

The crack in the wall split and an old man walked in. Mina's eyes widened. _It couldn't be!?!_

**A/N: **For the record. L _did _appear at the party. But only in the next chapter does he fully reveal himself…Yay for all those people who have been dying for L to appear!

xxoo


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it except for the main character Mina. Yay. I own something.

**Summery**: Kidnapped and taken away from her affluent, boorish father, Mina confides in a detective that will change her life forever.

**Chapter 4**

_It couldn't be!?!_

"Y-Y-YOU!!" she yelled out. "You're the man from the party!" as a familiar gray haired man, otherwise know as Watari, walked over and gave her a warm smile.  
"Yes, Miss Resquire. Please…" he held his hands up. "There is no need for you to worry. You're in safe hands now…"

"Why is this happening?! What are you going to do to me?!" Watari shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise" he began unlocking the bands and un-strapping her legs. She still felt limp, and gladly took hold of the old mans arm when he offered to help her out of the room.

"I never caught your name" she said, almost a whisper, her head still rearing in circles.

"Watari. Just call me Watari" They travelled down a long corridor, passing what seemed like an endless cycle of doors.

"Where are we?" Mina asked, feeling slightly less woozy and regaining some composure. But the strange atmosphere around her made her nervous and anxious.

"I knew for a while that you were being targeted by ENDO org."

"Endo-org?"

"A computer specialist organization, they specialize in computer software and viruses"

"What the hell do they want with me?!" Mina didn't understand, what would a high class, central processing development unit want with her? Or her father for that matter? Watari paused for a moment.

"The head of the organization was a former client of your fathers…"

"……what do you mean by former?" Mina asked, seeing a flicker cross the slender mans face.

"I-I'm not too sure about the details…you'll have to ask my master about that…"

"Your master?"

"Yes. My master. He wasn't too keen on helping you at first…but I persuaded him…"

"Why?" Mina asked, wondering why anyone would want to help a pathetic rich kid like her.

"Because me and your father go back a long, long way…" Watari's head tilted back slightly, staring up at the plain white roof. Mina held back the personal questions she wanted answered. But she still didn't know whether she could trust this man.

"In here, miss." He stopped at a large doorway and pushed it open. "L?" he called out into the darkness. Watari left Mina standing outside the door, in pursue of the light switch. Watari fumbled through the darkness until he came to a wall. He grazed his worn fingers over the wall, touching, feeling, and searching for the switch. Mina remained still outside, waiting for Watari. After a minute of waiting, she stepped closer, trying to see through the darkness. She noticed the faint outline of a table and chairs.

- Click –

And the lights were on. "L…what are you doing sitting in the dark?" Mina heard Watari and stepped inside. She crossed the room and as she drew closer, she saw a familiar figure crouching on the chair the old man was standing next to. The chair swivelled around, and Mina found herself face to face with solemn looking, lollipop stuffed face man. Mia couldn't help but stare.

_Wha-? Why? Why does this guy look familiar?_

Mina scratched her chin, forcing her brain to remember back to the party. Watari and this _L _exchanged glances.

"You realise it is rude to stare?" the man finally said, pulling the pink coloured lollipop from his mouth.

"Ah-I'm sorry!" Mina stuttered. "But I cant help but feel…have we met before?" she blurted out without thinking.

"Maybe…" was his only answer. Mina frowned at him.

"What do you mean by 'M_aybe'…? _What is that supposed to mean?"

"That maybe we have met before…" he said before ruffling his hair into an even messier state. Mina sighed at the sight of him. She had never seen anyone so _strange _before in her life. But she reminded herself that looks can be deceiving…

But his posture was just atrocious! No wonder his shoulder blades were slouching so far forwards…wait…

"You!" she jumped suddenly, earning a strange glance from Watari. "You're that _weirdo _from the bar!" she had remembered. L frowned at her, and made an incoherent growling noise.

"…Maybe…" A sweet drop fell from Mina's forehead. Of _coarse _he wasn't going to admit it. But she didn't care; she already knew it was him.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked on impulse.

"I am L" he said bluntly. "I would shake your hand but I'm not too fond of humane contact…"

"I see…" Mina said, not really seeing at all. She crossed her arms and looked towards Watari. Who seemed to be smiling to himself about something… Mina sighed at the awkward silence. "I guess thanks are in order…" she bowed down politely. "Thanks for your help." L hopped up out of his chair, his hands shovelled into his pockets, his shoulders slumping dangerously low.

"It's not over yet, princess…" he said.

_P-p-princess???????? _Mina blinked dumbly as L walked right past her towards the hallway. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room." Mina looked towards Watari, who nodded to her, as if reassuring it was alright. Mina frowned and followed him out into the hallway.

"Your suite is stationed on level G6" he said when they stopped outside the doors of an elevator. "I'm afraid you won't be able to leave the headquarters until we know it's safe."

"Wh-what?! You mean I can't go outside?!"

"Yes." Mina huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"What is this? Solitary confinement?!"

"You could say that" he chuckled. "It's only for your safety, Miss Resquire." Mina huffed again.

_Safety my arse! _

They entered the lift in silence. Mina pissed off. L just being L. He took out a key card from the chain around his neck and swiped it over an ID screen. He then handed it over to Mina. "Don't loose it." He said. Mina just continued to huff in annoyance.

_They have no right to lock me up down here! What pricks!_

The doors opened and L trotted out to the side. Mina followed, and found herself in a large lounge room.

"This is your lounge"

"Wow…"

"The door on the left is the bathroom. The double door in the middle is the bedroom. And over in the corner is the kitchen."

"Not bad. But I still think I should be able to walk around outside" she protested.

"You just won't let it go, will you?" L sighed.

"Hire me a body guard or something…"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Can't be bothered…"

"Sure. Whatever!" she huffed pushing past him and collapsing onto the couch, burying her head in the softness of the leather.

"Sulk all you want. It won't change my mind."

"FINE!" she turned her head back and yelled, but the lift doors had already closed and the number's above indicated he had already travelled past the level above.

"Damn, asshole!" she cursed into the cushions.

-Ring Ring-

A sound of a phone range throughout the suite. Mina lifted her head and reached her hand over to the table next to her and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she choked out.

"_I forgot to mention a couple of rules…" _a familiar voice cracked over the receiver.

"Oohh! You _again?!"_

"_There are time regulations to when and where you are aloud to wonder around the building…"_

"W-WHAT?!"

"_You are not aloud to leave your suite without my permission"_

"Not even-"

"_Not even Watari."_

"Damn you, L." Mina grumbled over the phone. "Done with your lectures?"

"_Done sulking?"_

"NO!" Mina yelled, disconnecting the call and throwing the phone across the room. Oh how she wanted to strange that guy…

**A/N**: Yay. The story is picking up! Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it except for the main character Mina. Yay. I own something.

**Summery**: Kidnapped and taken away from her affluent, boorish father, Mina confides in a detective that will change her life forever.

**Chapter 5**

Mina awoke that morning with the sudden urge to wonder. With the knowledge that she wasn't aloud to walk freely around the building, only made her more curious about where she was. In her underwear and the hippo shirt she had pulled out of a draw the night before, she took out her key card and swiped it over the ID panel.

"Hmmmrmrrmm…" she scratched her chin. "Which level should I go to first?" She grinned cheekily as she pressed the G3 button. The doors shut, and the lift lurched upwards. "Hehehe…" she sniggered to herself, rubbing her hands together mischievously. She felt like she was going to find an interesting discovery that day. That feeling you get while watching Indiana Jones jump through a set of booby traps. Except there weren't any booby traps, well, she hoped so. Only the fear of being caught sneaking around by that outlandish ape. _If you could even call it that…_

Mina felt wave of excitement as she watched the numbers on the side controls increase. Closer to her chosen destination…What will she find? A bell chimed, and a woman's voice spoke. The doors opened.

"Well, well, well…" Mina's mouth dropped open at the sight of L standing right there in front of her. "Look who _I_ found sneaking around the complex" L smirked to himself. "You didn't get very far…"

"So much for Raider's of the Lost Ark…" Mina sighed. L chuckled. "How the hell did you know I'd left the suite?!" she demanded.

"I know everything that goes on around here…"

"Is that so!?" she huffed, tilting her chin up stubbornly. "I'm hungry! You left me no food down there!"

"I assume you didn't check the cupboards…"

_Damn. _"Not everything is just going to appear right in front of you, Princess…"

"H-how dare you assume I'm just some pathetic rich kid!" she clenched her fists together.

"I assume correctly though, did I not?" Mina swivelled around and turned her back to him, so he couldn't see the anger burning up in her face.

"You're obviously tired and distraught. I suggest you get some rest…" L entered the lift and swiped the card, heading back down to Mina's suite.

"I don't like being locked up down here…" she muttered out loud. L sighed.

"I'm doing Watari a favour" he said, leaning back against the wall. "I refused to get involved at first, but eventually agreed to help him protect you…" Mina turned back around, her face slightly red, but having calmed down a lot more, she faced him.

"Why? Why did he want to help me?" she asked. L sighed again.

"Something about your dead mother, I suspect…" Mina was taken aback.

"M-my mother? But, I thought he was friends with my father?" Mina held onto the walls to support herself. _Watari had known her mother?_

"That's what he told me too…" L shoved his hands into his pockets and brought out a couple of sugar coated minties.

"Want one?" he offered her one. Mina shook her head. The last thing she wanted was to pick up a malicious disease originated from this guy's pocket. Who knows what's been in there?! "Mina-chan dislikes sweets?" he asked, observing her revolt expression. Mina just frowned at him. The doors opened and Mina grudgingly hobbled out of the lift.

"No more wondering around…" he said before disappearing behind the closing doors. Mina hobbled back into bed.

She disliked the idea of being trapped down here. And thoughts of Watari and her mother floated in and out of her mind constantly. _Her mother…_Mina remembered nothing of her mother. She died when she was very young. She had no knowledge of her mother's appearance, only reassurance from others that she was as beautiful and stunning as her own darling daughter. Mina sighed, and snuggled closer to her pillows. She began to wonder about her father. What had happened to him? Did he even care or notice that she wasn't there? Why did she take that anonymous message so likely? She should have just locked herself up in her room all night. But then…she would have had to face her father... Her choices were blunt and unfair, but then again, they never are. And in the end, she realised she didn't really have a choice. She still didn't know who these people were, and that unsettled her greatly.

_For all I know, these guys could be another mob of kidnappers after my father's money! Pretending to help me, pretending to protect me…it could all be bullshit._

_How did that Watari guy even know I was being targeted? How did he know my mother?_

Mina found her self unable to sleep. Questions flooded her mind for the entire morning. For the rest of the day, she watched TV, switching from channel to channel. She watched Bam for a while, that was before becoming disgusted and changing back to the music channel. The Japanese dubbing didn't help either. She eventually found herself glued to Utada Hikaru's 'Sakura Drops' video clip. The colours fascinated her. The singer fascinated her. The sounds fascinated her. It was a shock to the system when it finished and moved on to another artist. She turned the television off and headed into the bathroom.

**A/N**: Short chapter, sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it except for the main character Mina. Yay. I own something.

**Summery**: Kidnapped and taken away from her affluent, boorish father, Mina confides in a detective that will change her life forever.

**Chapter 6**

After a shower, Mina found herself with nothing to do once more. She searched the suite, through cupboards and drawers. Searching anything that could possibly entertain her.

_How the hell am I supposed to survive in this place?_

Soon enough, she found an entire pack of cricket balls in a box in the kitchen cupboard.

"Hehehehehe…" she sniggered to herself. She plonked herself down in the middle of the lounge, and threw the ball upwards to the roof. It made a loud, bang. Loud enough for someone to jump at the sound upstairs.

_That's loud enough!_

Mina thought to herself mischievously. She continued to throw the ball up. Up. Up. Each time even harder…

* * *

"As you can see…the number of de-" 

**BANG!**

"The numbers of deaths have increased by twe-"

**BANG!**

"Twenty percent…"

**BANG!**

"Hmmrr…" L muttered to himself.

**BANG!**

He looked around the room, watching the black suited men twitch in their seats. L's eyes soon came to the floor below him. He sighed and shoved another jelly bean in his mouth. The men began to talk around him.

"Eru-des?" the one with the flattened hair said.

"Hai."

"What's tha-"

**BANG!**

"It's nothing to worry about, Mogi-san"

"H-hai…" he sat back down again and whispered something into his colleague's ear.

**BANG!**

L's ears began to hurt, and he was starting to get annoyed.

"It's nothing that can't be taken care off…" he smirked to himself indifferently. He hopped off his chair and trotted across the room, taking the bowel of jelly beans with him.

**BANG!**

The men who sat questioningly at the table watched him disappear into the storage room. He soon came back out, shaking a can of some sort of spray and charged off out of the room.

* * *

Mina sniggered to herself, hearing the voices and footsteps above her cease; she knew her plan had worked. 

"Hehehe…!" she jumped up with joy, dropping the ball to the ground and jumping onto the couch. Mina smirked to herself when she saw the light above the elevator doors flashing. She hastily turned herself around to face the doors. They soon opened, and an obviously pissed off male specimen (if you could call it that) walked out of the lift and towards her. His ruffled black hair a mess, and to Mina's surprise, he was wearing the same old white shirt and jeans he had worn yesterday and the day before and the day before that and the day before that one…etc. etc…

L marched towards her, spray can at ready. Mina raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hey-Hey-WAIT! WHAT IS THA-?!" He sprayed her directly in the face and Mina's eye's rolled back into her head and she collapsed on the carpet, knocked out. L sighed and bent over her limp body. Carefully taking hold of her ankles, he dragged her along the floor into the bedroom.

* * *

"Damn rats." L cursed as he walked back into the meeting area, where all the men were waiting silently. They laughed and continued on with the meeting.

"So L…" a slender man with glasses stood up and spoke, his hair showing some grey hair. "You think we can catch the culprit with the method you mentioned to us earlier?"

"Hai. That is, Yagami-san, that everything goes according to plan"

"Hai. My men and I are honoured to be of service." And with that, the men left, leaving L sitting in his seat, munching on a couple of marshmallows, smirking to himself.

**A/N: **Another fun chapter, just to kinda…cheer me and maybe some other people!

I'm loving the reviews! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it except for the main character Mina. Yay. I own something.

**Summery**: Mina walks in on one of L's secret meetings! Oops…

**Chapter 7**

It seemed almost a month of practical games and tricks that Mina had tired her self out. There was really no way out of this place. But she was convinced enough that _possibly _these guys were on her side. L had given her some slack, but she still wasn't allowed to go outside, and the communication room was off limits during the afternoon, and sometimes in the morning. Mina had wanted to ask Watari about her mother, but she hadn't seen him around lately, and when she did, she was too afraid to ask.

She was seriously pathetic, and spent most of her time watching TV. Even L had told her so himself, but she hadn't see him around much either, only those black suited guards that hung around the meeting room in the morning. Mina had actually befriended a couple of them, although she wasn't too sure of his name, Mogi? Maybe not, but he was very nice to her, and so was that Matsuda guy. They regularly came down to see how she was doing in the afternoon, and she was grateful, because she had nothing else better to do, and no one else to talk to.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" She had asked them not too long ago. Mogi laughed.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you…" he said. Matsuda made a grim face and shook his head apologetically to her. Mina guessed she kind of understood, obviously L told them not to tell her _anything_, which _really _pissed her off. But she still had no idea who L was, and why he was really helping her. That is, _if _he washelping her, she couldn't be quite sure.

Mina, bored, turned off the TV. It was only ten o'clock in the morning, and she was craving some coffee, only really because of the endless Coffee Club advertisements they had on Fashion TV. It was making her hungry! And she yearned for the smell of coffee beans to fill her nostrils. She was positive she had seen a coffee machine up in the communication/meeting room (whatever the hell it was called) and she made her way up the lift. She needed coffee damn it! And there was _no _way in hell she was going to let _anyone, _not even L, stop her! Mina marvelled at her new found spirit and determination, especially after all those failed attempts to bend L to her will. But she was glad that her actions weren't completely in vain, considering L had gotten so sick of her trying to escape he let her off a bit, but she still wasn't aloud outside. But it was better than nothing.

Mina stormed out of the lift and headed towards the communication room, the doors automatically opened for her and she spotted the coffee machine in the corner, she squealed with joy and skipped over to it, unaware that a roomful of eyes were watching her, especially a pair of very annoyed and angry ones. Once the milk had finished pouring itself out into the contents of her mug, she smiled to herself and inhaled the scent, sighing at the sudden rush of euphoria that consumed her that moment. The moment didn't last long, but it was only then did she realise the entire room was staring at her. L seemed to be overflowing with embarrassment, his hand hiding most of his face.

_Oops. Obviously another one of those secret meetings…uhm, my bad!_

She decided the best thing she could do was smile goofily, and wave at all the suited men. But then her eyes came upon someone else, sitting next to L with a laptop sitting in his lap. A light brown haired boy with stunning features, watching her with interested eyes. She _definitely _hadn't seen him around here before…

He turned back to face L.

"And who is this?" L seemed to have regained his composure; instead of brooding into his hands he seemed more content.

"Her? Oh, She's just the cleaning lady…" he replied. Mina felt her cheeks burning up, red and hot.

_C-C-CLEANING LADY?!??!?!?!?!?!_

"What's her name?" L paused at the question.

"Mina…" L hopped of his chair and walked over to her, his shoulders a slump and his right hand holding a packet of chips. He grabbed hold of her arm with his spare hand and dragged her over to the table. "Mina, come say hello to the boys"

"H-hello…" she stuttered, trying hard not to punch L with her free hand. She was still mad at him for introducing her as the cleaning lady. How infuriating! They'll probably get the wrong idea and force her to start washing their underwear!

"Mina this is Light, I assume you know or recognise the rest…"

"Yeah, hey Mogi, hey Matsuda!" she waved. L rolled his eyes, and tightened his grip on her wrist, she squeaked a little in pain as he dragged her out into the hall way.

"H-hey! What was that for?!"

"What the hell were you doing?" he said, with a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice.

"I wanted some coffee…" she pouted.

"Didn't I tell you that the room was off limits?"

"Ah-ah!" Mina shook her finger at him. "You said it was off limits _only _in the evening and sometimes in the morning!" she said in a matter-of-factly. L rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever…" he said, ruffling out his hair once again, a habit Mina disliked greatly.

"Stop doing that! You're making it worse!" she reached her hands up, flattening the bits that were poking out randomly.

"It's _my_ hair, I can do what I want to it…"

"Gosh, what an attitude! What about your posture! It's atrocious! Not to mention all those sweets you devour!" L grumbled something incoherent towards her, and slapped her hands away from his hair.

"Go back to your chamber's princess."

"So I guess that's my new nickname now, eh?"

"Yes. Get used to it." He was about to turn and head back into the communication room but Mina had stopped him with another question.

"So who's that _Light_ guy? I've never see him around here before…"

"Some guy."

"Ha! Sure." Mina chuckled, crossing her arms, indicating that she was being serious.

"Why do you want to know?" L huffed.

"Because he's hot!"

"Yeh. Sure. Whatever…"

"Like seriously, who is he? Actually! More importantly, who are _you_?"

"Me? I'm L. What a ridiculous question." he replied. Mina groaned in annoyance, obviously not ready to put up with an annoying brat like L.

"I _will _find out who you are L!"

"That's nice." He said before turning back. The doors opened and Mogi came out into the hallway, obviously over hearing the little dispute. Mina and Mogi both watched L head back into the room.

"OoooO!!! He makes me _so angry!_" Mogi chuckled at this.

"Come on, I'll escort you back to your room…" He held onto her arm as he slowly walked her to the lift.

"I just wanna _throw _my coffee _all _over him!!!"

"Well, that wouldn't be a very lady like thing to do, would it?"

"Ghhrrr…" Mina grumbled, her anger still not residing. Mogi continued to calm her down, but that only made Mina even angrier, she didn't even know who the hell Mogi was either! She was beginning to loose all sense of right and wrong, and all she could think about was seriously _axing_ L to death. She managed to free herself from Mogi's clutch, and stormed back towards the communication room, her coffee spilling slightly at the edges. Mogi ran after her screaming.

"W-wait!" But Mina didn't stop. The doors opened automatically once again, and all eyes were on her. L, sitting on his chair, gobbling down a couple of jelly marshmallows, stopped eating. Light, only just noticing everyone was being distracted, turned his chair around to find Mina standing next to him, facing L. She seemed to be smiling. But L just looked at her in warning. Obviously knowing she was about to do something irrational. And irrational she was! Mina's smile dropped and with the flick of her wrist, L found himself drenched in coffee. Everyone jumped in fright as she slammed the mug down onto the glass table and stormed out. The only one who found this scene amusing was Light, who was laughing hysterically at L. Who was just sitting there, his eyes closed, trying to force down the urge to run after her and chop her up into little bits.

"Need some help cleaning up?" Light coughed a couple of times. L opened his eyes, frowning.

"No." he said simply, licking his lips. He cringed at the taste. Light coughed again, trying to force down his laughter. "She's the cleaning lady, she can clean it up." He said as he hopped out of his chair and walked out of the room.

"That's one hell of a woman he's got, right Matsuda?" Light chuckled, turning to face Matsuda next to him. Matsuda just scratched his head in confusion.

* * *

**A/N**: L got coffee'd! Har-har. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it except for the main character Mina. Yay! I own something!

**Chapter 8**

Mina picked up another pillow and threw it at the elevator doors. Oh how she wanted to strangle that man! She continued to throw all the pillows she could find at the elevator, affectively creating a blockade around it. When she ran out of pillows she huffed and sat down on the carpet. She lifted her head up when she heard the elevator chime ring and the doors open. She was expecting L, but instead, Light stumbled out of the lift.

"H-hey…what the hells with the miniature fortress?" He asked above the height of the pillows.

"Oh, uhm, sorry!" she jumped up, helping to pull away the pillows. Letting them fall behind her in a pile.

"I think you're forgetting that there's only _one _L" Mina chuckled at this, and when she had removed most of the pillows, she stepped back to allow him to come through. She scratched her head, feeling slightly nervous about the situation. "So you are Mina? The cleaning lady?" he crooked up an eyebrow looking around the room, seeing the devastating mess around him. Mina seemed to be looking at her toes. "Hmm…I thought not." Mina looked back up at him. "Out of all the times I've been around here, it makes me wonder why he's been hiding you down here"

"I wonder that myself most of the time…" Mina huffed.

"Anyway, I'm Light. Yagami Light" he held out his hand to her.

"I'm Mina. Mina Resquire" she shook his hand.

"English I see…"

"Yes."

"You've got one hell of a temper there" Mina blushed, only because of the smirk he was sending her.

"I guess I got slightly out of control…"

"Just slightly" he winked "I'll have to try my best to keep on your good side then, wont I?" he said, making Mina laugh.

"You might have to, yes!"

"Well, at least I've properly introduced myself…"

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, the question just slipping off her lips, hoping she could dig up some information.

"I'm helping L with a case of his, that's all"

"A case? You mean he's a detective?"

"Yeh, I thought you knew that?"

"Uhm, no…" Mina bowed her head again, admiring her toes.

"All well, you would have found out sooner or later I guess…" he sighed, shrugging slightly.

"Can you tell me what kind of case it is?" she looked up, giving him a fake smile, fluttering her eyelashes. Light chuckled.

"Can you keep a secret?" he brought his finger to his lips. Mina could have jumped up and down with joy, but she doubted that would have looked very appealing in Lights eyes. She nodded. She sat down on the floor, crossing her legs, and Light followed her actions. "Just don't tell L, otherwise he'll kill me" she nodded again.

"Well, we're working on a case that involves a mass number of mysterious deaths…" he began leaning in close, his voice almost a whisper. "Criminals have been dying of heart attacks and its no coincidence" Mina's eyes lit up, shocked. _Heart attacks? _"And L is trying to find the culprit, the one who calls himself Kira, the one who the public see as a supernatural force who protects them"

_How come L hasn't told me any of this?!_

"Sounds kinda fishy…" Mina muttered. Light chuckled slightly.

"Yes, well, it's a problem..."

"Kira is obviously a living person, though, right?"

"Of coarse he is! Well, I hope he is" Light scratched his chin.

"So all this has nothing to do with me?"

"Nope!" Light shook his head. "Well, I better be out of here soon..." He stood up. Mina nodded, understanding. "Otherwise L will..." he began to laugh, but was soon cut off.

"Otherwise I will what?" They both froze. Turning around slowly. Mina could have died then and there. L was right behind them, sitting on the sofa, very comfortable, as if he was apart of the conversation the entire time. Mina saw Light flinch slightly in the corner of her eye. He definitely was a very intimidating person, wasn't he?

"W-when did you get here?!?!" Mina stammered.

"Just then." He said, plonking his lollipop back into his mouth.

"Don't sit on the couch! You'll get coffee stains all over the clean cushions!" she shrieked, trying to shoo him off her favourite lounge chair.

"I thought you left to go get cleaned up?" Light said his tone slightly different from what it was before.

"Obviously not" L replied, to Mina's relief, he jumped off the couch. Light frowned at him. L, seeing this frowned back. "You shouldn't be here anyway, Yagami Raito"

"What about you, L? Why are you here?"

"I was just going ask, politely of coarse, If Mina would return to the communication room and clean up the mess she made"

"W-what?!"

"She's not your slave, L" Light protested, trying to cover for Mina as much as possible. L's eyebrows twitched at this.

"It wasn't me who spilt coffee all over myself now, was it?"

"It, uhm, was an accident!" Mina jumped between the two's heated stare off. L just glared at her, obviously not liking her sense of humour, not that there was any, anyway. Mina just huffed and crossed her arms. "Aren't you two supposed to be partners? Shouldn't you two be trying to stop that mass murderer?"

L flinched and took the lollipop out of his mouth.

"If Yagami Light knew what was best for him, he would leave now and return to work in a couple of days" he said, his voice full of warning. Light just sent a sly smirk his way, and boarded the elevator without another word. Mina would have told L off, but the glare that he gave her made her senses freeze over. He was pissed off about something that was for sure. L started to circle Mina, making her feel uncomfortable and anxious. "What did he tell you?" he asked, his eyes wider than usual, his tongue typically curling around the sugary sweet. Mina shivered and sub consciously rubbed her upper arms. But she soon realised it wasn't the cold that was making her shiver.

"I, uhm, h-he..." L stopped his circular motions around her body. "He told me th-that y-you were a detective and, uhm and" his motionless body caused her senses to run wild once again. "S-stop staring at me like that!" she protested, feeling a slight boost of confidence in her out burst.

"And the Kira case, obviously" he finished, easing his interrogation, moving around so his hunched back was facing her. She heard him exhale deeply. "The only reason I kept you down here was that I didn't want you to get involved with this..." he muttered, shoving his hands down into the depths of his pockets. "But now you've met Light..." he exhaled out loudly once again. Mina was slightly confused.

"I wish you would have _told_ me these things before..." she grumbled, stalking up from behind him so she could look him in the eye. "And _why _did you introduce me as the cleaning lady anyway!?"

"It was easier that way. If Light knew the real reason why you were here, I might as well throw you into a television commercial. _I need a cleaning lady anyway..._" he mumbled the last sentence to himself quietly, scratching his chin.

"What's so bad about this guy? Apart from the fact that he's _devastatingly_ good looking, he seems reasonably nice!" she protested.

"He's Kira. He's a murderer."

"W-what?! How do you know?" she gasped.

"I just do."

"..."

"I need more evidence though...and it doesn't help that his father is also in on the case"

"So _now _you're telling me all this?!"

"Mina, do me a favour" he said, patting her on the shoulder. "Be a good girl and clean up the mess upstairs, my clothes too for that matter, and then _maybe_ I will let you outside for a while"

"That's blackmail you know" she grumbled.

"And if you be my personal cleaning lady, I'll let you out regularly" Mina's face brightened immediately, the thought of being able to go outside after all this time seemed like a dream come true! L smirked, seeing her reaction to this. "And, uhm, maybe give me a bath later..."

"**WHAT?!**"


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it except for the main character Mina. Yay! I own something!

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Thank you Watai. Thank you so much. I hope you are having lots of fun on your little holiday, because if this is what you went through during your days as L's confidant, then I really do feel for you. Thank you so much for leaving me here with him….cant you just see the sarcasm dripping from my mouth?_

Mina was pissed. Like, _really, _pissed. She thought of ways she could torture Watari whilst scrubbing at L's dirty hair with her bare hands. Luckily for her, he didn't remove his boxers when he hopped into the bath tub, and Mina wondered if Watari had to do this, or if it was just her punishment for throwing coffee all over him. Whichever one it was, she wasn't used to being a slave for anyone, only her father, but not in this way.

"O-ow…Mina-chan is scrubbing _way _too hard" L moaned.

"Stop your whinging" she muttered, spluttering another blob of shampoo into his hair. "Your hair still smells like wet dog"

"Mina-chan isn't being very nice today-ow!"

"How's the water looking down there?" she asked.

"I don't know...too many bubbles…" He tilted his head back and blew some in her face. She giggled, to her surprise, and hastily wiped them from her face. Why did she just laugh then at his childish behaviour? Outrageous! She dropped her smile and coughed slightly. L rolled his eyes at this and moved his head back.

"So, are you going to tell me more about this case of yours?" she asked, pulling over the shower hose to rinse his hair.

"Possibly. Maybe."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I might tell you…"

"Please, L, don't make me strangle you with the shower hose" she muttered, spraying water in his face.

"There is not much more to tell…" He spurted water out of his mouth and wiped his eyes, his expression showing that of pure disgust. _Obviously doesn't fall into his category of real taste. _Mina thought.

"Tell me, why do you suspect Light to be Kira?"

"Coincidences and facts" he said simply. "He always seems to be linked to the murders somehow, especially the CIA murders not too long ago". Mina continued to rinse his hair, listening intently at the same time. "But recently, I've been forced to divert my suspicions from Light, unto others, who have no connections with him whatsoever…except one…" he muttered on while Mina rubbed her hands in conditioner and massaged it through his hair.

"And this Death Note, it kills people how?"

"Names. Kira can kill a person by knowing their name"

"Does Light know your real name?"

"No. But I get everyone to call me Ryusaki, any how"

"I see, so should I start calling you that?"

"It would be convenient, yes"

"What about my name? Light already knows my first name…" she stopped rinsing out the conditioner and looked down to him concerned.

"Don't tell him your last name. But not only Light…anyone"

"Hmm…alright" this Kira business was making her head spin, even is she _was_ dying to ask him more questions about it.

"Where's Watari?" she asked randomly, returning the shower hose to its hook.

"I gave Watari a week off"

"Oh. Has he, uhm, mentioned anything else that might be of concern to me?" she asked, the pitch of her voice slightly off. L tilted his head back, frowning at her.

"No."

"Okay, doesn't matter" she averted from his stare, bending down to the floor, picking up a towel. She quickly dried out his hair, or at least enough so it was reasonably damp.

"So where are you taking me tomorrow?"

"You ask a lot of questions…" L muttered. She gulped, hearing his usual bleak tone. She leaned over across the floor again and handed him another dry towel. "You can do the rest yourself." She said before picking herself up from the cold floor and heading out of the bathroom. She stationed herself in the communication room, sitting glumly on the couch in the corner. When L came out all dressed in his typical blue jeans, he found her watching more music videos on the miniature television on the desk opposite her.

"Is my shirt dried yet?" he asked, plonking him self on the wheelie chair and spinning himself around the room until he came to his laptop on the other side of the room.

"Oh, right!" she hopped up out of the chair and ran out of the room, soon returning with his white shirt, perfectly dried, without a stain. L's eyes widened. "Wow…its whiter than it was before" he drooled at it, as if it was practically glowing.

"The work of napisand!" she helped him pull it over his head. She marvelled at her work. Not just the shirt, but L himself. He seemed…cleaner. She drew closer to him and started sorting out his hair. L held in a breath as he came face to face with her chest. He began to blush madly, and hoped Mina wouldn't notice. Mina cursed when his hair just bounced back into its former position after she brushed it through with her fingers. "W-what is with your hair? Seriously!" she attempted again, but sighed with no luck. She drew herself back, and raised an eyebrow when she saw a slight trace of red tinted across his pale cheeks. A colour Mina had never seen across his face before."What's wrong?" she asked, but got no answer. L looked away and rolled himself over to the table, where bowels of lollies were waiting for him, his back turned to her. Mina sighed to herself and decided to head back to her room. She was tired. The day was long, and the darkness of the hallways were making her sleepy. She still couldn't believe of all people L suspected Light to be Kira! I mean, he was so…hehe…gorgeous! Even if L did suspect Light, that didn't mean she could stop marvelling over him, right? She sniggered off out of the room. L turning around at the odd sound and watched her hobble out drunkenly. She looked tired. Maybe he shouldn't have worked her so hard scrubbing the floor and his dirty hair don't forget. He sighed, and turned back around to his computer, determined to continue his pursuit on Kira.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Hehe…I made L blush…just cause its cute.

Yeh and I must say Light's character is slightly off, but that's what I want him to be like (…for now. Hint, cough, hint.) but then again it is fan fiction so I can get away with it! –grin-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_2 weeks later…_

* * *

Mina tapped the table with her fingers. "So…" she muttered, causing Light to look up from his laptop and gaze at her. "Six more people are dead?" She knew the answer but she asked anyway. Light nodded. A soft smile soon drifted across her face and her eyes sparkled. L, who was momentarily distracted from his work saw this and rolled his eyes. Mina had come to the conclusion that there was _no _way Light could be Kira! He was with them in the exact same room when L got the emergency call over half and hour ago!

"Don't forget there _are _two Kira's…" L muttered quietly in Mina's ear so Light couldn't hear. Mina turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him. _Damn. She'd forgotten about that._

"I'm gonna call it a day…" Light stood up and pushed his chair in. Mina jumped up from her seat. L frowned.  
"Why so early?" she asked. Light chuckled and rubbed his temples.

"Well…I _am_ very tired, and I don't particularly want to worry you guys if I pass out on the table…"

"Oh, that's alright!" Mina smiled.

L rolled his eyes. Two whole weeks of _this. _

_Why does she have to be so annoying?_

_Someone should just put a plastic bag over that girl's head._

_I really don't see what she sees in him._

_He's not __**that **__good looking. _

_Then again, he is a mass murderer and might take over the world one day. _

_I guess, he's got that going for him…_

While L was wrapped up in his little thoughts, Mina failed to convince Light to stay longer. She really thought he would stay and keep her '_company'_ and she really was sick and tired of Ryusaki and his candy breath. She watched in anguish as the automatic doors closed. "Damn you Ryusaki!" she turned to him with clenched fists.

"Huhh?"

"You shouldn't work him so hard!" L rolled his eyes…yes, again.  
"If he _wanted _to sleep with you he would have done so already"

"H-how dare you presume I-"

"Oh, per-lease, has anyone told you how atrociously dense your pick up lines are? I've been watching you drop hints to Light _all _day."

"Not _all _day!"

"Mina...you were dropping hints even when your mouth was shut" he sighed, he was tired too, and he _really_ didn't want to go on with this trivial quarrel.

"_H_-_hey_! Don't walk away from me!" she stammered, storming after him. Even in her bare feet it sounded like an elephant on the war path, L chuckled to himself. He jumped into the lift, and was dismayed when she hopped in with him, her arms crossed, face red, and her mouth prepared for a verbal bashing. What a sight.

"You're so annoying" he groaned. Mina raised an eyebrow at this.

"If I'm so annoying then why don't you throw me out?"

"Is that what you're doing? Attempting to seduce my partner and fight with me hoping I'll lose it and let you go? Or are you just sexually frustrated?" he tilted his head to the side in question. Mina huffed.

"_B_-both! I guess…" she admitted, rolling her eyes. "B-b-b-b-b-but you're un-b-believable you know! Why don't you just-"

"You stutter a lot…" his voice became softer, causing Mina to shiver with nerves. Gosh. He thought I was annoying? What about him? He's officially the most annoying man on the planet! He can just go die in a hole!

"Well, that's because…that's because…" she tried to think of a reason…but she really couldn't find one. Why _did_ she stutter a lot? "I guess I need to prepare myself I little better!" she answered some what proudly. But truly, nothing in the world could prepare her for what he did next…

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter. But that's okay. I've already finished the next one so you don't have to worry about a long wait! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mina was sure that the last time she had checked Ryusaki's hands were propped coolly inside the shelter of his denim pockets. Except now, they were distinctively laid among the lower nook of her back, pulling her body to his. She squeaked in surprise, but once his lips came down upon hers, there was little she could do. For the scrawny looking, lolly devouring git he was, he was surprisingly strong. And Mina found it almost impossible to even _try_to squirm free from his arms. But she wasn't quite sure weather it _was _his grip or her or _her _self control. She also noted that he too would have some problems getting out of hers. For her arms, as if on their own accord had wound up wrapped around his neck! As their lips continued to entwine passionately, Mina decided that all his thumb sucking had paid off. And when she felt him smirk against her lips, she felt infuriated. Except not infuriating enough to stop her from L's wonderful (except not), blissful assault on her mouth. Who would have known L could be such a good kisser?

Wait.

What the hell was she thinking? What the hell was _he_ doing?!

Mina attempted to squirm free, but it was no use…she just _couldn't _waste such a good moment. And surprisingly, L was enjoying it too, but unlike Mina, he was having _no _regrets. He had her right where he wanted her…

Muffled, incoherent words could be heard from her mouth as she drew back for breath.

"What was that?" he said, tilting her chin up so he could reach her neck.

"You're such a mischievous twerp…I hate your guts right now" she gasped for air, but she didn't have much time to refill her lungs before L returned his full attention to her mouth. She thought the kiss was going to last forever. But to her bitter disappointment, the elevator came to a halt and as the doors parted, so did their lips.

"Did that help you release some tension?" he grazed his fingers over her cheek before turning around and leaving the stunned girl in the elevator. Stunned and surprised don't even cut it. More like completely blown away by this mysterious feeling. Mina leaned back against the wall, her hands covering her face, she giggled, shaking her head.

"Oh dear…" she muttered, a slight smile forming on her face. "Oh dear, oh dear…" she repeated.

* * *

The investigation team were surprised to find Ryusaki wheeling across the floor when they came in the next morning. 

"He seems to be in high spirits this morning" One muttered behind Mogi's ear. "More than usual, anyway…". The team became used to L's abnormal, bright and cheery behaviour and preceded with the investigation. Sadly, they still had gotten nowhere. L insisted that his suspicions were still upon Light, but as always, the detectives dismissed the issue, believing in Light, believing that he was not Kira.

"I really do wish he would stop that" Matsuda cringed at the sound of L spinning around in his chair for the four hundredth time. He looked up and watched him skid over to the bowel of lollies, picking them up greedily and rolling back across the floor again. Matsuda gave an agitated groan into the table. Mogi rolled his eyes and continued his paper work and mind maps, he was determined to continue with the case, just like L was determined to keep annoying Matsuda (unintentionally that is). One last role and Matsuda went mad. "THAT'S IT!" he jumped up from the chair, stalking off across the room towards L. "I HAVE HAD IT WI-**WHOA!**" Mogi and the rest of the crew watched as Matsuda fell backwards onto the floor. He groaned in pain, and slowly stood up.

"What happened?" Mogi ran over to see if he was alright.

"My foot slid on something…" Matsuda rubbed his head. Obviously the fall had knocked some sense back into him.

"What is this?" Ryusaki hopped off his chair and bent down. Everyone crowded around L, observing the small silver item in the palm of his hand.

"It's a ring" Mogi leaned closer, but L's hand scrunched up into a ball.

"_Hey_! I wanted to look at that!" Matsuda protested.

"It's funny how such a small ring could make a full grown man fall over on his back" Ryusaki stated, not sounding very amused. He turned around and walked away with the ring.

"Interesting…" Matsuda rubbed his chin.

"What is it Matsuda?" Aizawa asked.

"It's almost as if the ring Is Kira!" Everyone rolled their eyes at him and continued with their work.

* * *

Watari was surprised to find Ruusaki sitting all by himself in a small, musty room. 

"L-san, I've been looking for you everywhere…what are you doing?" Watari asked, seeing L furiously working on something in front of him, a screw driver in one hand and a torch in the other.

"Look" L held up the small ring.

"Pretty." Watari commented.

"It's a signet ring; see the M on the top?"

"Ahh, it must be Miss Mina's!" Watari said, but not exactly remembering Mina wearing the ring at any point in time.

"It could be Matsuda's for all we know..." L mumbled sarcastically.

"It's very small, she must have very small fingers"

"I assume she puts it on her pinky"

"Yes, that would make sense. But what are you exactly doing to it?" L looked up at him with a cheeky smile. Watari sighed, sadly knowing that what L was doing was necessary.

* * *

**A/N**: Haha, I guess I lied about updating. I can't even remember what happened, but I know my internet didn't work for a while there. So enjoy and keep reviewing. They are what keep me writing! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it except for the main character.

**Summery**: Kidnapped and taken away from her affluent, boorish father, Mina confides in a detective that will change her life forever.

**..: Fluids :..**

**Chapter 12**

"I wish you would just _tell_ me what is going on" Mina groaned. Annoyed and impatient as always. "And is it _really_ necessary for me to be wearing this ridiculous blindfold?"

"Yes, Miss Mina, it is essential"

"Watari? Do you always have to speak on behalf of Ryusaki? I mean, why can't he just say it himself? I know he's here-WAHh!" The car lurched, causing Mina to almost fall off her chair.

"Are you sure?" Watari questioned.

"Who else is making that insufferable munching sound?!" Ryusaki coughed out a chuckle in the front seat next to Watari, with a half empty packet of chips in his lap.

"By the way…" Ryusaki spoke.

"_Oh!_ So _now_ you talk!"

"Been missing something lately?"

"…." Mina stopped and thought for a second. _What was he talking about?_

"Hold out your hand…" Ryusaki reached into his front pocket, retrieved the ring and lent over the front seat. Mina felt a cool object fall into her palm. She would have touched it with her fingers, but the blindfold was _that_flimsy she could see just below her noes. And sure enough, she _had_ missed something!

"My ring! Well, I never noticed that was missing…" she mumbled to herself, touching the symbol at the top and sliding it onto her pinkie.

"So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see…" said Watari.

"Again! Why are you doing all the talking?"

"You'll see…" Ryusaki spoke this time. Mina exhaled, releasing some frustration. She had _no_idea what the hell they were up to. She sat there, unaware of her surrounding, and feeling awkwardly uneasily.

"We're here" Mina heard Ryusaki open his door. Watari also. As soon as Mina was helped out of the car, by god knows who, she was allowed to take the blindfold off.

"WHOA!" she almost died of shock when she saw the huge bold letters in front of her C-H-A-N-E-L. "Oh…no…" she shook her head.

"What? You don't like shopping?" Ryusaki stood next to her. Mina turned to him, her eyes wide, a smile slowly creeping up from the sides of her mouth. "I shouldn't have asked" he mumbled and looked away. Mina decided that she would make him regret bringing her here. After all, she was a big shopper, only because her dad was a money tree. Plus, you know, tax deductions… so she was brought up to buy expensive crap. Not that it bothered her, she just hoped that Ryusaki had come prepared. Otherwise, he was in for one hell of a day...

* * *

Mina came out of the store new and refreshed, stretching her arms out into the afternoon sun. Ryusaki, dawdling behind her, carrying the burden of his decision…her shopping bags. He huffed, trying to both keep up with Mina and suck on his lollipop at the same time.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound innocent. "I told you I need pyjamas!" Ryusaki settled and took the lollipop out of his mouth.

"You spent $200 on a pair of shorts, singlet and fluffy bunny slippers"

"Hehehe" she chuckled smugly. "I know!" then she marched off into the next store.

"$400 in Chanel, $259 in Sobo, $200 in Peter Alexander…please let this day be over" he moaned. The stress was crippling him (not that he could cripple himself any more) but still, he felt the agony getting to him. He jumped in shock when Mina jumped out of nowhere in front of him.

"Haha, scared ja!" she poked him in the arm. He frowned at her, she was acting a little stranger then usual. Jumpy, happy, and always crinkling her eyes in a suspicious manner.

"What are you up to?" he asked, but her attention was diverted from something in the distance.

"Oh my god...is that?" Ryusaki turned around to see what she was talking about, his eyes darting from side to side. "AH! It is! It's…_it's_…**EASY WAY!!!!!!**"

"Wha-?" Rusaki stood there frozen as Mina ran off towards the blue stall on the other side of the mall. Ryusaki cowered under the sun and hurried off behind her. When he got there, he realised what she was talking about. It was a tea bar. But why the hell is she so excited about a tea bar?

"Not really healthy for you I must admit, but it's Easy Way! Who cares!_HERE_" she poked a straw through the plastic lid and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hmmm…" Ryusaki raised his eyebrows. Surprisingly, it tasted good. The slight taste of green tea put him off at first but the sugar at the bottom was enough to get him addicted. Soon enough he had finished his small serve, and actually went up for another one. This time with extra rainbow jelly's. It was only until after he ordered his second serving did he realise that Mina was gone. He scanned the area silently, and when he didn't see her around, he was surprisingly calm about the situation. He pulled out his mobile, people stared at him oddly, even the lady behind the counter stopped and stared. He ignored them, and with the touch of a button Watari's voice was on the other side of the receiver.

"She's made a run for it"

"Are you sure she didn't just go into a store?"

"She's been acting like an energetic puppy all day, Watari, I was on the brink of strangling her"

"I'll call you back when I get the exact location from the GPS" there was a click and then static.

* * *

Mina stopped, she was out of breath. She'd made it four blocks without stopping, but she had to keep going. She had a chance to escape and she took it. She had no idea where the hell she was going, she would have thought of that before, but she knew that if she did she would have stopped and thought about it. By then she would have lost her chance to run for it. She was glad she did though. Things would have become too complicated._ I was always one to run away from things, I guess. _She thought to herself. She looked up at the suddenly dark sky.

"Oh_crap_." She said as rain started to pour down on her. She began to run again, across the empty road towards some unknown building. So far, her plan was disastrous. For some reason she _kne_w that it wasn't going to work. L would find out where was sooner or later. She assumed that he would. He was, of course, supposed to be one of the top detectives around. Mina was thinking so much she almost tripped and fell head first onto the pavement, that is, if it wasn't for a strong pair of arms that grabbed onto her.

"Almost took me down with you then" a voice chuckled.

"Ahh! I'm really sorry!" she said nervously, her voice jumping tones for a moment. She tried to pull away from the man, but she found herself stuck. "Uhm…" she started to stress that the man hadn't let her go already.

"Wow, it must be my lucky day!" he said, and Mina looked up at him for the first time.

"Excuse me, could you please let me go?" she said as politely as she could, trying to keep her voice low and calm. "What's the rush?" he said, grinning, unsettling Mina greatly. His smile was devious. His clothes, the dark leather jacket, the skull shaped belt around his pants. Even the tattoo on his neck told Mina everything she needed to know. And she knew she was in trouble.

"Let me go _now_!" she said more aggressively. Trying her best to pull away from his strong grip. But he wouldn't let go. She felt the panic raise up inside her. She looked around frantically in the rain, it was totally dark, even the street lights were on. But there was no one around. She saw a dark figure further up the street. But he or she was too far away to help. She was hopeless. _Disastrous_isn't even close to how she would describe this break out plan of hers to be. Completely ill-starred is one way to describe it. But what the hell was she doing, standing there thinking about how stupid she is, when some guy for all she knew was going to pick her up and cart her to a dark ally way somewhere and do god knows what to her!

"Just let me go!" she kept struggling.

"Or what?!" the man chuckled. "What is little Miss Mina Resquire going to do to me?"

"W-_what?"_she stopped, completely frozen. "What did you say?" she began hitting his chest violently. The man's smile faded.  
"You are nothing like what my friends described. Attitude anyway…" he laughed again. "Come on…" he pulled on her arm and seriously, it was like being pulled by a car.

"OW! That hurt you ungrateful twit! I have extra sensitive skin!"  
"I noticed" he turned his head and winked at her. She could have smashed his face in then and there if she wasn't so scared shitless, and also if her other arm could reach up that high.

"**HELP**! Somebody help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up!" he smacked her hard to the face. But that didn't stop her from screaming. "Shut up you stupid little-_ugh!_" Mina braced herself for another blow, but she felt her wrist slip free all of a sudden. She opened her eyes. The man that was just before holding onto her with great determination was now on the ground, squirming hopelessly in pain. Silently, he stopped. And Mina knew he was dead. All of a sudden Mina felt more aware of everything around her. She felt frightened, she wanted to run but couldn't. Her hands went up to her mouth.

"Mina!" she heard her name being called in the distance "Mina! Are you alright?!" it became closer, but she wasn't so sure who it was, not with the constant pounding of the rain around her. It's not like she could turn. She just stood there, staring at the lifeless body before her. "Mina! Speak to me!" two strong hands around her shoulders shook her out of her trance.

"I-" her lips barley uttered.

"It's alright" a calm, familiar voice spoke to her.

"Raito…" she looked up at him. _Why was he here?_

"Come on, let's get you out of here…" he guided her out of the rain and down the street.

* * *

Ryusaki took another sip from his large Easy Way beverage, he held onto it with both hands, careful not to spill anything onto the car's leather seats. He drank and watched carefully at the same time as Light and Mina walked through the rain down the street. Watari sat next to him in the driver's seat, also watching the pair walk off.

"It's your lucky day Ryusaki-san" he spoke. L looked at him gloomily. "What is it?" Watari asked, confused by the sudden emotive side from Ryusaki.

"_Nothing_…" he slurped through the straw grumpily.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry, when I was editing I decided I'd change the entire chapter! Hope you enjoyed it though. Haha EasyWay...I have a membership card - 


	13. Chapter 13

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it except for the main character.

**Summery**: Kidnapped and taken away from her affluent, boorish father, Mina confides in a detective that will change her life forever.

**..: Fluids :..**

**Chapter 13**

Mina sat in the chair, hugging her knees to her face. Her eyes moving around the room, analysing Light's apartment thoroughly. She took note of the books in his bookcase. Numerous amounts in great size of Law text books, aligned in numerical order. Everything was neat and tidy. She wondered how much spare time he had on his hands when he was off work, ordering and organizing everything properly so it was perfect.

"Here…" he entered the living room, with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Mina let her legs down and gratefully took the cup form his hands. She inhaled. It smelt good. "I really only have one question to ask you Mina" he spoke as he sat down in the chair opposite her.

"And I think I know what you are going to ask" she blew down on the steaming liquid. Light lent back in his chair.

"You ran away didn't you?" a slight smirk formed across his face.

"M-maybe…" she muttered, slightly embarrassed. She felt so childish all of a sudden.

"You did!"

"What if I said...my scarf blew away, and I simply ran after it?"

"Is that what you were planning on telling Ryusaki when he catches you?"

"M-maybe…" she hid herself behind the mug.

Light shook his head. "You really didn't think it through did you?"

"I wasn't really thinking at the time" she said, slightly dazed. There was a minute of silence between them. And it was only until she looked up at him did she realize he had been looking at her the entire time. She looked away, slightly confused.  
"You can sleep in my room tonight" he stood up and ruffled his hair.  
"Are you sure? Where will you sleep?"

"I guess, on the couch"

"I see…well, I hope you won't think of me as much of a burden" she said. "I won't stay long, I promise"

"Well, I can't just have you running around by your self, stay here as long as you want, it doesn't bother me" he said, and turned around towards the kitchen, rubbing his head.

* * *

Light's fingers danced across the keys on his laptop. It was unlike him to work so hard into the night. He was beginning to wear himself down. His eyes began to ache, his hands were sore; his body was low on energy. He needed to sleep. But he was so behind! It had taken him ages to convince Mina to get some rest and go to bed. Light stopped typing and rubbed his temples. Everything was fine until today. If Ryusaki finds out Mina is with him, which more then likely he already does, then everything Light had built up and planned for was for nothing! Ryusaki would probably suspend him from the case. And that would be catastrophic to his plans. But then again, he might not. _Aghh! It was so frustrating! _He had no idea what Ryuskai would do in such a situation. 

Light stood up from his chair, and walked from his study into the lounge. He quietly opened the bedroom door and checked on Mina. Sleeping soundly. After taking a trip to the kitchen and swallowing a couple of aspirins he continued on with his work in the study. But not long after, his mind began to travel again. He had to catch up on today's work. He was always attentive with his routines. But not today. Too many foreign thoughts were distracting him.

"Stuff it." Light turned his computer off and walked out of the room.

* * *

Mina woke up to the sound of voices outside the bedroom door. Lights and… 

"_Ryusaki_" she groaned, pulling the sheets up over her head. _Boy am I in deep shit. _She froze when she heard the door open. She heard the rustling of the curtains, and even through the sheets, the sun blinded her.

"_ehh_…" she moaned grumpily, pulling the sheets back down.

"Good morning Mina-san" Watari beamed at her from the other side of the room. Mina sat up, her eyes squinting, but continuing to stare at Watari strangely. It was as if Watari wasn't bothered by whole ordeal at all! Or someone paid him shit loads to put on a fake smile._Creepy._She thought. Watari chuckled, and Mina eyes widened.

_Even creepier! (O.o)_

Ryusaki soon burst into the room. His presence was hard to miss, of course.

Mina heard him half yell half mutter at Light as they both came into the room. "And you!" he pointed at Mina sitting in bed. "I have nothing to say to you…" he muttered. "Watari, grab her" he ordered. Watari rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Mina-san, would you be kind enough to co-operate please?" Watari said to her while Ryusaki was busy arguing with Light.

"Geez, what's busted _your_ bubble Ryusaki?" Light retorted. Mina got out of bed, quietly walking across the room towards her clothes. I don't think anyone realised that she was in her underwear. Except for Watari, who politely turned around. But the others just continued to bicker. She quickly threw on her clothes.

"Shut up you guys, seriously" Mina said, standing in between the two.

"This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't run off yesterday" Ryusaki said, his face blank.

"I know" Mina said shrugging.

"Then why?" Even Light was questioning her, receiving an annoyed glance from Ryusaki.

"I dunno…" she shrugged again. "Let's go Ryusaki!" she said, putting her sunglasses over her eyes and walking out of the bedroom towards the front door. Ryusaki was a bit confused, but none the less, he took the opportunity to threaten Light.

"You're lucky I don't suspend you from the case" he said, slightly calmer than before.

"Why aren't you?" Light asked, keeping face.

"I feel safer at night knowing your in sight"

"Creepy much?"

"Quit the pretty boy talk, Raito. We both know your true nature" Light frowned at this. "It's interesting having you around anyway…"

"Interesting that I'm the _hardest_ working member on _your_ team? That I'm the _only_ one who's dedicated to capturing Kira?" Light stepped closer to Ryusaki, feeling slightly pressured and threatened by his presence. But that is, of coarse, what Ryusaki want's him to feel.

"No. It's interesting seeing you lie about yourself all the time" and with that Ryusaki turned and left. A smirk crept up Lights face as the door slammed behind the detective.

* * *

The entire car ride back to head quartes was pure silence. Mina knew L was pissed off. He hadn't even put a blind fold over her! That's how pissed off he was. But she didn't really take note of her surroundings that much. Which was probably a very stupid thing to do, but she can kick herself later. She kept thinking about yesterday. The crook. Light. _Kira_. Out of what she's heard so far, Kira must have been the one who killed him. He had died of a heart attack, right? And then the whole thing about L suspecting Light as Kira muddled her mind up into an even greater mess. Mina had not thought as Light as Kira until last night. It was too much of a coincidence. Even a two year old would know that! 

"Ryusaki?" she decided she would ask him. She continued when he didn't answer her. "Last night…"

"We saw…"

"Oh…"_Figures._She thought. "Then tell me, what made you suspect Light as Kira in the first place?"

"Something you should be very familiar with: it's called gut instinct" he said rather coldly. "Mixed with _something_ that you _don't_ have: common sense".

"_I see..._" Mina rolled her eyes. She shouldn't have asked. Once again, everyone in the car was silent. Watari hadn't said a word yet. He just silently observed the two. L from the corner of his eye and Mina from the rear view mirror above his head. He sighed.

"_What_…?" Ryusaki turned and asked him, somewhat aggressively. Watari just sighed again. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could go that could break the cynical, aggressive mood that hung in the air. But Watari was definitely sure that it would soon go back to normal in no time.

And as soon as the car came to a stop in front of head quarters Mina was dragged out of the car. (Sounds normal enough to me).

"Ow!_OW!_" She squeaked, feeling as if her wrist was about to rip apart. "Ryusaki! Stop it!" for a skinny little shrimp like L, he was surprisingly strong. Mina was still in question about it. Even inside the lift he refused to let go. Mina even tried pulling away, but that just guaranteed her a few more bruises in the morning. "Ryusaki, please, let go" she begged, her free hand tugging on his shirt.

"No."

Mina almost screamed at his response. But she kept herself calm. She took a deep breath and thought. She had to win, she had to get Ryusaki to weaken some how. But how? Mina looked at the elevator walls around her, and then the back of Ryusaki's head. Her eyes lit up. Beat him at his own game, that's exactly what she'll do. It was about time she got her revenge…

* * *

**A/N**: Eh.This chapter feels kind of cheesy to me for some reason. _Why _does it feel so cheesy? _WHY_? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is on the way! I won't say almost finished because the last time I said that I didn't update for months. Hehe my bad. 


	14. Chapter 14

Rating: T

**Chapter 14**

**..: :..**

Ryusaki stared blankly at the elevator screen, the numbers slowly decreasing as they went further underground. He kept his grip on her wrist. He wanted her to know who was boss, that he was in charge. But _geez_, his hand was _killing_ him. He felt her fingers on his back, tugging at his shirt. He wished she wouldn't do that. But then she stopped. No talking, no tugging, not even a smidge of movement. Ryusaki turned around, somewhat alarmed.

"What are you up to?" he asked, looking her up and down suspiciously, ignoring the tears that started to well up in her eyes. Mina sniffed a couple of times, letting a few tears slide down her cheek before burying her face in Ryusaki's chest, wailing like a baby.

"Ryusaki!" she cried "I'm sorry! –_sniff_- I'll never trouble you again –_sniff_- I'll be good from now on!"

"Oh please" Ryusaki pushed her back slightly, so he could see her face. "I didn't even have to look in your eyes to know that you are lying."

"_ugh_," she hit his chest slightly, caught out in the act. She should have known he wouldn't have _ever_ fallen for such a stupid trick. So, there it goes, her plan, her revenge…right out the window! Once the elevator doors opened she was shoved out of the lift and into her room.

"Hey!" she yelled, running towards the closing doors, missing the opening by a fair amount of time. She banged on the metal for while, but it was no use, he was gone, and she was stuck down here again. Mina, furious, rushed around the room, pacing backwards and forwards. She pulled out all the furniture that lay against the walls. She had to find a way out of here… and if she didn't, she would go mad. Mina searched behind everything, even the fridge and washing machine. She would have to find some sort of vent or _something _so the cameras wouldn't pick her up. _Vent. _Mina looked up to the ceiling. "Now _why _didn't I notice that before?" she grumbled to herself, looking up at the air conditioning slits in the ceiling. She pulled over the table, and piled a chair up on top of it. Carefully balancing herself on her toes, Mina gently pushed back the plate. Grabbing hold of the edges, she pulled herself up. It took her a couple of tries to fully pull herself up into the vent, but in the end, she got there. Slowly, she pushed herself through the tight square shaped walls, thinking how lucky she was that the air conditioner wasn't turned on. Otherwise, let's say, she wouldn't be in a very good mood…

She crawled onwards until she reached a turn. Looking around the corner, she frowned. The vent began to bend upwards. _How the hell am I supposed to get up there?!_

_20 Minutes later…_

She mentally laughed to herself. _Ah, look at me now Ryusaki! _Mina thought looking down through the slits in the vent opening. Ryusaki below spun in his seat for a couple of seconds before leaning his head back against the chair. His eye's seemed more droopy then usual. Mina cringed.

_Wait, no, don't. I take it back!_

She sighed with relief when he quickly snapped his head back up, turning his attention back to his computer. Mina didn't wait, she slowly crawled along, her clenched fists giving her the help she needed to pull herself through the narrow vent. Her neck began to ache like hell, she constantly stopped and laid her head down, rubbing the back of her neck, giving it some sort of relief. It didn't help, of coarse, and soon enough the rest of her body was aching for some sort of release. She needed to hurry, Mina had no idea how much longer she could last in this closed space. She looked at her watch, it had already been thirty minutes. _Shit. _If she wasn't out of here by the time they find that she's missing she was in for it.

* * *

Ryusaki spun in his chair, something which he did often to distract himself and put all his thoughts together. There was something he couldn't quite put his finger on. What happened the other day was _way _too serious for Ryusaki to let go. It was too much of a coincidence that _he _was there. There was no way he would have known Mina would be there. No way, absolutely not, unless Kira was psychic. There was no way Kira could be though, it was impossible. Otherwise Ryusaki would not be sitting here today, alive and well. _Alive and frustrated _is more like it. But otherwise just considered alive.

He had to somehow get close to Light. He had to find out what he was up to.

Somehow….but he didn't know yet. He couldn't put hidden camera's in his room…again. That attempt was a failure the last time and Ryusaki didn't really feel like watching Light read pornographic magazines…_again_. Ryusaki sat there for another minute. Wondering how he could pull off such an idea without Light realising.

…

Something clicked in his mind.

Mina.

_Now, why didn't I think about that before?_

He didn't have time to think before a deafening sound rang through Ryusaki's ears. The sound subsided and Ryusaki was able to let his hands fall from his ears. A separate ringing caught L's attention. He turned, realising it was his mobile, and swiveled his chair across the room to reach it. He put in on speaker so he could sit back and enjoy his sweets while talking. "Watari?" he spoke.

"L, something has triggered the security alarm" Watari filled him in on the news.

"Ugh…not again" he mumbled to himself "More like _someone…_" He didn't finish his sentence. Watari paused for a moment, he was about to ask what he meant but it didn't take him long to realise.

"_Oh._"

"Monitor all cameras in the complex, and have someone go down and check on Mina. Find out if she's still down there."

"Yes Ryusaki, right away." Watari's voice soon disconnected and turned into static.

"Ugh…almost…_there_!" Mina pushed herself through the last length. She could see the opening, now all she had to do was _get_ there. She squealed when she rolled out of the hole onto the ground, having no control over her land whatsoever. "Owwch" she muttered, but not really caring. She had finally gotten out.

_YYYES! I'm free! _

She stood up hastily in the moonlight, taking in the cool, damp air. It filled her lungs and she a sudden wave of relief and freedom.

_I'm free! FREE I tell you!_

"_Ahhaaaha_!" she laughed quietly but triumphantly. "_UGH_!" she crumpled to the ground as a heavy weight fell on top of her.

"Oh, so sorry love!" the thing spoke as Mina tried to twist her neck around to see who was sitting on her. It was a man. He slowly stood up holding out his hand for her to grab. Her eye began to twitch as she looked at him from top to bottom.

Black shoes. Black pants. Black shirt. Black hat. _Who the hell is this guy? A robber or something? _Mina gulped suddenly at the idea.

"Uhh...It's alright!" she took his hand and stood up, determined to not let her voice crack under pressure.

"What you doin' out 'ere in the dark anyways?" the man had a thick accent, screaming low class Welsh.

"I…ugh,"

_Think quick you fool._

"I got lost." Mina tried not to focus on the dark gap in the wall next to her which she had just come from.

_Ugh._

"You got lost," the man trailed Mina's eye site towards the vent opening "In a _hole_?" he questioned. _Damn_.

Mina heard a thud from behind and another dark figure lurking in the corner of her eye.

"Oi. Who's this?" the other man asked his partner.

"Oh, she got lost…" he pointed towards the hole in which she had just come from. "In there."

"Blimey! What is the world coming too?" the only difference Mina could decipher between the two was that this one had golden brown eyes. "What you gettin' lost in the middle of the night for, in a place like this?" he stepped closer.

"Oh. No reason!"

"All well, no 'arm done!" the other said cheerfully, cracking a smile and slapping his friend on the back. "Please don't mind us then, we're on a bit of business!" he smiled sweetly at Mina.

"Of coarse! Don't let me keep you!" she smiled back, her expression completely fake. She began to walk away, quickly looking back behind her to see the two men cramming into the dark opening in the wall.

_Strange._

Mina was lucky to get out of that one. Whoever the hell those two were they weren't robbers. As they both disappeared into the darkness, Mina looked up, focusing on the stone like wall behind the tree. She walked towards it, examining it quickly. It _was _a wall.

_So that's how they got in._

Mina, in her bare feet and short skirt, attempted to climb up the wall, using the tree branches as support. It took her a while to get to the top, but when she did she huffed with relief. Her skirt was tattered at the rims and threatened to burst at her hips if she put it through any more pressure. She really wasn't that fit…she sat there gloomily looking down at her tired body.

* * *

Ryusaki looked over the camera's once more. And once again, there was no sign of Mina whatsoever. The strawberry lollipop he was sucking suddenly made him sick.

"_Ugh_…" he groaned pulling it out of his mouth and dropping it into his tea. The door slid open and Matsuda ran in, out of breath.

"We…caught...two guys…in Mina's room!" he huffed. Ryusaki turned around and glared at him. "This…way!" he turned and headed out the door. Ryusaki followed closely behind. Once through a labyrinth of corridors Ryusaki soon looked upon the two men which Matsuda had informed him about. Both wearing black, both tied up and gagged. Ryusaki hovered over their stern faces, speaking in a cold, disheartened voice.

"_Where is she?"_

**..: :..**

**A/N: **Finally updated. After this long, I guess I owe it to you guys. Another chapter will be up soon I _promise_. Next chapter will be more eventful. I kind of just hopped straight into this one, not really knowing what the hell I was doing. Apologies!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**..: :..**

The dark street glowered eerily in the moonlight, the only great source of light coming from the street lamps above. The street was completely empty and silent, except for one car that sat invisibly in the shadows on the corner. Two men sat in the front seat, cursing under their breaths.

"Damn those two! Where are they?!" the dark haired man behind the steering wheel slammed his coffee into the drink holder next to him. The coffee made a violent plopping sound as it suddenly tilted sideways.

"Now, now…" a soothing voice came from the seat next to him. "There's no need to fret. I'll go see what's taking them". The dark haired man grunted and unlocked the doors with the push of a button. The man opened his door and stepped out of the car, coolly adjusting the tie around his neck and stepping out into the night. He showed no response to the worry that was consuming him. He too, although would never admit it, was worried about what was keeping those two. He adjusted his black rimmed glasses, pushing them further up the bridge of his nose. If he went back to head quarters empty handed he was in for the cut, and he really didn't feel like leaving that decision to some nameless rookies. He had already failed once, and he wasn't ready to fail again.

He was beginning to regret not doing the job himself; but then he thought he heard a light patter of footsteps.He stopped nearer towards the corner of the street.

He was right. Someone was coming.

He backed up against the cold wall and waited. He watched as a blurred figure stepped out into the street. He couldn't tell completely but he was sure it was a woman.

She stepped into the light and his eyes widened. He recognised her at once.

Mina Resquire.

**..: :..**

Mina shivered in the cold. Her feet were sore and her legs were wary. She had no idea where the hell she was and where she would go. She walked along the street in the dark silently slowly edging towards corner crossing. She slowly stopped underneath the street light, looking up at it with slightly closed eyes, hoping that it would give her some kind of warmth. She sighed. Of coarse it wouldn't; what a ridiculous idea. She was about to turn around and keep walking when a pair of hands came out of nowhere and covered her mouth. She struggled at once, her legs flaying, arms nudging, using energy that she didn't know was there.

"Hushh…," a somewhat familiar, silky voice spoke into her ear. She stopped moving, knowing there was nothing that could be done. The man chuckled behind her. "How convenient, saves me the trouble you know…I was about to come looking for you." Mina made a squeaking noise into the palm of his hand. "What was that?" he lessened his grip on her mouth.

"_You!" _She realised who he was.

_Trey_. The _so-called_ bartender.

Mina cursed angrily into his hot skin. Even then the loathing in her voice was evident. Trey chuckled and Mina yelped in pain as she felt something collide with her head. She lost consciousness immediately and fell limp in the felon's arms.

**..: :..**

"Arrest them." Ryusaki mumbled as he left the interrogation room. He was certain that he had just interrogated the two most stupidest criminals in the world. 

_Seriously, what is happening to the world? _

He thought rigidly storming back through the corridors like a mad man. When he finally made it back to his computer Watari was waiting in the room for him.

"Did you even get a chance to test the program?" Ryusaki asked him. Watari smiled slightly.

"I tested it as soon as it was ready, L" Ryusaki nodded, obviously pleased, looking very relieved indeed in Watari's eyes. Watari smirked and bent over L's computer, typing in a few instructions on a black screen. A box came up, binary numbers jumped over the page and a map soon popped up on the monitor.

"There…" Ryusaki pointed out a red dot in the middle of the screen. He soon jumped out of his seat and headed for the door. Watari followed intently behind, _still _smirking.

**..: :..**

_Where the hell am I? Why can't I see anything?_

Mina's sight was blacked out.

_Am I asleep?_

_Was I dreaming just before?_

She mumbled to herself, moving her head slightly. She groaned when a pain shot through the back of her neck. She cursed under her breath as she heard a chuckle echo around the room. She tried to move her feet but she soon felt the cold tingle of iron brush against the skin.

"So I wasn't dreaming after all." her voice was calmer then she expected.

"That's right,"

_Trey._

"The boss is very pleased with me."

"You work for that computer organisation, don't you? Indo-or whatever the fuck it's called." she cursed.

"It's _endo _actually." he said matter of factly.

"Whatever Trevor. It still doesn't change the fact that it's a stupid name."

"My, my…you still have that fiery fox inside don't you?" Mina groaned in disgust as she felt a cold finger slide up the side her leg.

"Only when I'm cornered and feeling threatened." she mumbled knowing the truth behind her sudden surge of anger and empowerment.

"I should make you feel cornered and threatened more often then, shouldn't I?"

"Don't provoke me four eyes." she heard him chuckled, and in response a hand slid itself under her shirt. Mina heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps, she hoped that this _unfortunately _good looking slime ball would remove his hand.

"Do you not get enough of the real stuff?" A slightly amused voice boomed. "Sorry to say but you can't touch her…not yet." the hand slid away to Mina's relief, but the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach did not subside.

"What do you want with me?"

"_You_? Nothing," the other mans voice was threatening but somewhat sincere at the same time. Mina couldn't quite figure it out. "You just need to sit back and relax, and pray that your father gives in to our demands."

"What did he do?" There was a silence. "You might as well just tell me." Mina felt the brush of hands against her face and almost immediately her blind fold came off. She stared up at the man she was talking to. Long blonde hair, fair skin, he almost looked like a vampire.

Mina noticed Tray leaning against the back wall, arms crossed, staring at her intently, then soon back at his master. His eyes were darker then the night sky, but yet he looked both amused and menacing.

"Your father stole something from us. Something very valuable." his eye contact did not falter as he spoke. He didn't even blink for that matter.

"A computer?"

"No," he turned his back on her for a moment. Mina took this time to analyse her surroundings.

Her stomach sank even deeper.

"…"

"He stole a new type of high language instructions from our super system," he spun around, his hair flicking around with him.

_Yeah, not like I know what the hell that means…_

"He converted the code, copied it, and sold it for millions."

"Let me guess. You want your rights?"

"My boss does anyway."

"Ugh." Mina groaned. _He's not the boss? He looks bad arse enough for me. _"Well, he might as well give up, because my father wouldn't trade a cent for my life." A truth which Mina really didn't like to admit.

"What a pity." he retorted rather quickly for Mina's liking.

"So you're going to kill me over a lot of ones and zeros?"

"Not my choice love. I'm just in it for the money."

"_Typical._"

"Now then…," his arm reached over my head. Trey jumped off the wall excitedly and moved closer towards me. I heard the sound of a metal a clang and my stomach lurched. "Where shall I begin…?"

**BANG!**

"What the _**hell**_ was that?!" the blonde man dropped what ever he was holding and stormed towards the door.

He walked out for a couple of minutes, and soon came in out of breath. "Stay here!" he said sternly to Trey. He barged out, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't mind if I do." Trey muttered smugly.

**.: :.**

**A/N**: Another chapter! Hurrah! I'm slowly grinding through it i guess. Beware, by the way, it's going to become a lot dark after this chapter. But never fear, I will always wind in some of my totally un-funny sarcasm into the story. It helps. You'll be surprised.

Anyway, how's life?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**.: :.**

It wasn't long before the noise grew louder. It came to the point where Mina knew they were right outside the door.

"_Shit." _Trey cursed from across the room. Mina jumped slightly when she realised he was right next to her all of a sudden. His hands fumbled against the binds around her ankles, his breathing pitched. Mina felt her feet breathe air (if that were possible). She wriggled them and in response they cracked slightly. "Don't you _dare _do anything funny." He threatened, pointing his finger at her. She didn't say anything. She didn't even nod her head, but he still continued to untie her nonetheless. As soon as her wrists were free he literally pulled her off the table and dragged her across the room. She had no idea where he was taking her. There was only one way in and out. Tray began to push against the wall, and when it disappeared under his hand she screamed and began to pull away.

"Shut up!" he slapped her across the face. "Shut up you bitch!" but that didn't stop Mina from screaming and squirming. Before she could register what was happening she had been thrown into the darkness. Mina continued to scream as she fell down, down, and down. Until her body collided with cold, icy, water. Everything was black and she couldn't see a thing, only a slight glow from the water that whirled around her chin. She realised she hadn't and _couldn't_ feel the bottom.

"Fuck!" she cried. Panic arose. She screamed out using her lungs full capacity. But it was no use because as soon as Tray shut that hidden door, her screams died.

Mina didn't stop screaming though.

She screamed and screamed until her voice cracked. Even when her voice cracked she kept screaming, until she couldn't breathe.

_Fuck. Fuck! Fuck!!_

She repeated that word in her mind for the two hundredth time since she hit the water. She was going to die down here, and _no one _was going to know where she was. She decided it was worth swearing about. She was either going to freeze to death or drown, but she wasn't quite keen on either of the situations.

_Why did I have to break out again?! What am I? A moron?_

Mina decided she was. She didn't even know what had possessed her to run away..._again_. The only thing she could do for now was ignore the ice that surrounded her and keep yelling.

She stopped yelling when she heard the sound of gunfire from above. At one point the only thing she could hear were her frantic breaths echoing against the walls.

More gunfire raged; and a soft thud filled Mina's ears from above.

_What the hell was going on up there?_

There was a loud bang and Mina was blinded by a bright light. She fought to keep her head above the water but as she felt something hard hit her on the side of her face she plunged down into the ice. She kicked her feet like a mad women. Only to stop when a slick of ice slid up her leg. She _hoped _it was ice anyway.

_I'm so cold…_she shivered, too scared to even move. She hugged her arm against her chest, even though she knew it wouldn't help in the least. She slowly floated back up, resurfacing and taking in a long awaited breath.

_The wall must have been blown open…_

The brightness had dimmed and she could barley make out the dark figure leaning in the gaping hole. Her chilled limbs and sore eyes restricted her from seeing properly. When the figure called out to her she couldn't even response. The only response she gave was the chattering of her teeth.

A torch was shone down upon her and as the dark figure seemed to descend itself towards her with invisible wings.

"Mina?" a familiar voice ringed in her ears. Even through the darkness she could have recognised that messy black hair anywhere.

"Ry-" she tried to speak his name but it was hopeless with her constant shivering.

L looked down upon the shivering wet girl with great remorse. He knew that the cold wasn't the only thing making her shiver. There was a buzzing and a voice spoke through his head piece.

"Hai; I've got her," He spoke, soon returning his attention back to Mina. Her hair was in disarray, and her eye make up was smudged down her face. To make it simple, she was a mess. "Oh, Mina." He sighed, reaching out towards her.

She slowly took his hand.

L lifted her into his embrace, tugging on the rope slightly to inform the others that they were coming back up.

Mina clung to him tightly. Her body was freezing against his and he couldn't help but cringe slightly at the contact. They didn't say a word to each other as they were being lifted to safety. Not even when they made it to the top. Mina was overwhelmed with the amount of clean, suited men around her. You wouldn't have thought they had just forced themselves into this complex using harmful weapons. But even then, she just continued to shiver.

There were a couple of words spoken between the men and with that L lifted Mina back into his arms and carried her out the door. On the way out Mina noticed something as her chin rested on his shoulder. It was Trey. Lying on the ground with his back against the wall, blood dripping from his forehead.

She found herself smiling. It's amazing what a small amount of satisfaction can give someone.

_He was a jerk. He deserved it_.

**.: :.**

The drive back to head quarters was somewhat peaceful. Mina was silent and limp against L's shoulder. She was still shivering, but mostly from shock. Her eyes focussed outside the window and she watched as the city lights fly past her in a blur. Exhaustion made her eyes blur so she closed her eyes and leaned her head upon L's shoulder.

L looked down at her, amused to see that she was not kicking and screaming like a little girl.

Her eyes fluttered open again. He leaned in closer.

"Don't do that again." L's voice was stern and commanding and Mina found herself nodding at her savior. She wasn't so sure she meant it, but she might as well give him some reassurance for once.

A nod of her head wasn't exactly what L wanted but it was more then he expected to get from her. He had learned many things in the last couple of weeks. One; women were complicated and confusing and not worth getting involved with. Although he also learned that once you're stuck with them you're stuck with them. Two being that women run on feeling; _not _logic. That is why they are so reckless and, well, _illogical_.

Mina was definitely confusing, complicated _and _illogical. He had no idea what made her tick.

First he just assumed the girl was troubled and wasn't accustomed to living outside her father's sphere of influence. Thus when she was kidnapped her fear of confined spaces surfaced.

Wait.

Stuff that idea.

It was too complicated and involved many hours of mindless research into psychological text books and videos and he _really _didn't have the time and patience for that.

He looked down at Mina once more.

She was asleep.

She looked so…

L looked up to find Watari smirking at him through the rear view mirror. What was with all the mysterious looks lately?

"What?" he sighed, but Watari just shook his head innocently. L remembered something. "You knew her mother?" he spoke softly, not wanting to wake Mina up. Watari looked at him once more through the mirror and nodded.

"I used to work for her." He said simply, turning the car around the corner. "Pretty young woman she was." All L could think of was how much more information he could get from the internet.

If only he had his computer then he might have been able to get it by the time they pass the nearest telephone pole.

"She didn't deserve to die the way she did." He whispered but L heard him perfectly. The car turned once more, causing Mina to fall into his chest. The car began to slow down. He opened his mouth, prepared to ask another question. "What's this?" Watari stopped the car and undid his seat belt quickly. L leaned over carefully to see outside through the dark windows.

There a faceless figure shrouded in shadows standing in the middle of their drive way.

He was waiting for them.

"Wait! Watari-san!" not thinking about Mina L jumped out of the car after Watari.

Mina was not awoken. Her head landed softly on the leather seat where L had sat. She mindlessly rubbed her cheek against it as if it was a soft, warm, pillow. She was off in la la land completley oblivious to what was happening outside.

Happy thoughts. Happy memories. Happy dreams.

It was only at the sound of a loud gunshot did Mina jump back into reality.

**.: :.**

Whoa. That was long. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it none the less.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**…**

Thanks to all who have commented so far! I love to read your thoughts and feedback, and it also inspires me to write more!

Enjoy xoxo

**…**

As soon as Mina jumped out of the car another shot was fired.

"L!?" Confused and panic stricken she ran out into the dark street. A swarm of men in suits flocked around her. "W-wait! W-what happened?!" she stuttered. They ignored her.

"Where's that ambulance?" She heard someone whisper.

Mina forced herself through the sea of black. She shoved some of L's colleagues roughly to the side. Every one was still, watching Mina as she pushed passed.

_What happened? Where's L?_

These were the only thoughts going through her mind at that moment.

Every single one of the agents watched her as she went past. Silence hung in the air like death and Mina found herself holding in her breath as the sea of black finally parted.

She saw him.

L.

Crouching on the ground; kneeling over a body.

She stood there motionless for a moment. She didn't want to see this but her body surrendered to her mind which was already taking pictures.

Unwanted pictures.

Mina knew in that very moment that she would never be able to erase them. The image of a pale, deal body soaked in crimson blood will stay with her forever.

Mina had seen many dead bodies in her time; but this wasn't just any body: This was Watari's body.

The same Watari which helped L through all his endeavours in life.

"L." Mina whispered his name. She gained control of her muscles and stepped towards him. She thought she heard the faint whirling of sirens in the background but her mind was too far away to process anything properly. It had all happened so fast. It couldn't be real. Could it?

Yes. Maybe she was still dreaming.

"L." she said again, reaching her hand out to touch his shoulder. The sirens and the flashing red lights seemed too surreal. She felt him twitch slightly under her warm touch. No, this is real.

Mina seemed to slam back into reality. The sirens were louder, and the flashing lights seemed to blind her for a moment. She looked back down again to L. Watari's pale face rested in his arms. His eyes were half open but lifeless.

He was dead.

Mina could not see L's face. "L, please." She removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Get him out of here." a harsh voice caused Mina to turn around.

"Oh-" she clasped her hand to her mouth as she saw the authorities pick up another man's body. The side of his face was missing. As if it was blown apart by something. Her eyes fell to the ground.

Clumpy amounts of blood was scattered across the bitumen. Mina closed her eyes, forcing herself not to gag. The last thing she wanted was someone to take away two dead bodies _and _clean up her vomit.

"_Kira." _She heard a growl from behind. She had never heard L speak in that tone before. It scared her.

She hadn't even noticed that he had already stood up and was walking away.

"Wait! L!" she ran up to him. He turned around suddenly. She could barley make out his face with the bright, flashing lights that blared behind him.

"Are you okay?" he took hold of her shoulders. "Did he hurt you?"

"Y-I'm fine." She said, confused. "Are _you _okay?"

"Damn!" he turned to face the ambulance again. He watched silently as the killers body disappeared as under the dark, blue, plastic bag. The death bag. "I should have seen this coming!"

"There was nothing you could have done." Mina stepped forward.

"I could have-" He didn't continue.

"Sir." One of L's agents, a stranger to Mina's eyes came forth. "I think it would be best if you and Miss Esquire went inside."

L did not respond, he just grabbed Mina's arm and led her across the road.  
When they entered some sort of lobby Mina realised that they were actually in the Imperial Hotel.

"Why are we here?"

"I use this hotel as a safe house. I work on most of my cases here."

"But what about…?"

"It's late, and we don't want any unwanted attention."

"But Ryusaki…" she squeaked as his grip tightened. She silenced herself and let him drag her to the ground level elevator. She stopped herself from talking in fear of what he would say or do. She wished she could see his face then. She wanted to look into it properly and see him.

_What was he thinking?_

_Did he even care about what had just happened?_

_Didn't he feel remorse for Watari's death?!_

The lift seemed to go on forever. Mina watched the numbers mindlessly go up, up, and up until it reached number 84. The door opened into a darkened lounge. She looked around in awe at its simple yet stunning structure. When she turned her attention from the room she found Ryusaki standing alone before the window.

Through the reflection in the glass she could see his face now. Solemn and drenched in gloom. She couldn't help but reach out to him.

She lifted his hands from the glass window. He abruptly took it and brought her into his arms. They stood there in each others arms. L was hugging Mina, and Mina was hugging L. It stayed that way for a while, but for them it didn't seem that long.

In the end it was L who had to pry Mina away from him, not the other way around. And it wasn't L's tears which stained his shirt, it was Mina's.

**...**

**A/N:** This was a shorter chapter, but the next one will be up soon.

Light will be back too!

I have also noticed some questions that have popped up in some reviews about Light-oh san:

No, Light is not out of character, but he's also not being himself either.

So keep that in mind!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

…

A strip of daylight sneaked through the blinds of Mina's room and slid itself across her cheek. She crinkled her eyes as black turned to orange under her closed lids. Groaning with disapproval, Mina sat up and stretched.

It had been three weeks since Watari's death. Yet life was still going on without him.

Mina could hear the fastened footsteps and hushed voices of the agents outside her bedroom door.

Since Watari's killer shot himself L has been working them to the bone. He was obsessed with catching Kira as quickly as possible. He's convinced that Kira had initiated Watari's death by using a certain man. (Who was later identified as another _Endo _thug.) And as always, L suspects Light. It somehow seemed outrageous in Mina's eyes that such a man could ever be a psychotic mass murderer. It didn't seem possible!

But of coarse this is _L _we are talking about, and Mina had to admit he was a genius.

She got out of bed slowly, taking her time as she waddled towards to the door. Before the hinges of the door were barley a few centimetres apart Mina found the wood smacked back into her face.

"H-hey!" she stammered, pounding her fist against the door. She looked down to the floor and saw a shadow standing on the other side. Ignoring the cracks that came from her newly woken joints Mina bent down and peaked under the door. A pair of pale coloured feet stood in her way, and she was positive, a hint of blue denim.

"L you bastard, I need my morning dose of caffeine! Now _if_ you don't mind…open the door!"

"I do mind."

Mina groaned. "What is so important that I can't see?"

There was a minute of hectic shuffling from the other room. When it stopped, the door creaked open slowly.

"Nothing." L's face came into view.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes and surveyed the room as she stepped forward. There was nothing. L's men in suits had completely disappeared out of thin air leaving nothing behind. Except…

Mina's eyes laid themselves upon a small piece of note paper that sat on the edge of the coffee table. She strolled over to it challengingly and picked it up. She looked at it briefly, the words meant nothing to her, but none the less she waved it in L's face. "Slack, slack, slack," she whipped his forehead causing him to blink at the contact. "You should hire men with less incompetence."

"Mina," L sighed "That's a shopping list."

"Regardless." She narrowed her eyes and stormed off towards the kitchen.

She returned to the lounge minutes later with a hot mug in hand. She noticed L standing by the window…again. Mina knew that L wasn't just admiring the view. He tended to stand in that exact position when he was pondering over troubling thoughts.

"What's wrong?" she found herself standing next to him.

"I'm thinking…"

"About what?"

"You." Mina felt herself muscles stiffen. She opened her mouth to speak but her voice got caught in her throat. "I'm afraid you won't want to hear what I have to ask you." He turned to look at her, his face unfazed. "Yet…," he paused, taking a breath "I'm also afraid that you'll actually like it." Mina narrowed her eyes questioningly, wondering where this conversation was heading. "I need you to do something for me…"

"You want me to pick up the groceries?"

"No. I want you to be my spy."

"I always wanted to be a spy." Mina pondered.

"I want you to spy on Light." Mina opened her mouth then closed it again. _Spy on Light?_

Mina stood there silently, looking into his dark eyes.

_Is he being serious?_

His stare didn't falter, which meant he was being _deadly _serious.

"Uhm…" she tried to speak but nothing came to mind.

"It's only for a few weeks. Until the school holidays are over."

"But why me? Why can't you get one of your henchmen to do it?"

"The idea was to have him think you've run away again."

"Oh." Mina felt slightly off about this plan. She had no idea why, it was obviously the perfect way to find out wether Light was Kira or not. But not only that. She felt somewhat…anxious.

"What if something happens?" Mina lifted her eyes from the ground. Something flickered in L's eyes. Was it worry?

Mina remembered seeing the same flicker linger in his eyes that same night as she pulled her tear drenched face away from his dampened shirt. He was worried about her.

Watari's death had really torn her down that night. Mina barley even knew the man and it was her, not L, who broke down. Maybe there was something seriously wrong with her. The shock and confusion had been too much to bare. It all seemed like a dream at the time. A really scary and vivid dream. She had to be carried and tucked into bed by L himself because she could barley breathe let alone stand on two feet. L had sat in bed with her, saying nothing as she cried. Mina remembered his face. His pain for Watari and his worry for Mina mixed into one. She realised she was causing him more pain by being so eruptive then herself so she turned her face into the pillow. Her head began to spin as she attempted to breathe slowly through the soft cotton.

"Don't," the pillow was pulled from her face "You'll suffocate." He pulled her up against his chest. Mina found comfort against him and eventually fell asleep.

Her head had ached for days.

"Don't worry. I'll be monitoring you." L's response brought her back to now. She nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it."

…

**A/N: **OH _MY_ **GOD**. My friends got me the L Change the World DVD for my birthday! It's a pretty crap movie, (major engrish alert btw) but its worth watching L's cute little antics.

SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A LAZY ARSE AND NOT UPDATING.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

…

L's eyes flickered across the digital numbers on the side of his computer screen. It was 1.30am in the morning. It was early, too early, yet he had no desire to sleep. He had been going through the hotels security data, watching the recording of the shooting over, and over, and over again. He looked repeatedly for any sign or clue of Kira. Even he had his doubts about Kira's involvement in Watari's death, but the killer's suicide made him suspicious enough to blame him. He replayed the footage once more. His brain had become familiar with the scene. It was like a dance in his head. From the stopping of the car to the flash of the gun. He would usually stop the tape just before the killer turned on himself and rewound it, but this time he didn't. This time, he noticed something in the corner he had not paid attention to before. Although her face was blurred as she exited the car, L knew who the person was. Mina.

He sighed.

The creek of a door snapped him from his thoughts. Mina stepped out of the darkness and into the living room. He remained at his desk, his eyes following her silently as she took the seat opposite him at the table. Her wavy dark hair was a mess around her shoulders and the sight of her in her nightgown would have been enticing for any other man. But L said nothing, and eventually turned his eyes back to his laptop. They sat there in silent for a minute.

"You look tired." She spoke softly. She had obviously just woken up. L looked up at her again for a moment, his eyes lingering back down the flimsy night gown she wore. It reminded him that he was just like any other man. He returned his attention to his laptop once more.

To Mina, it was almost like he was ignoring her. It was late, and she was tired of trying to get to sleep. She really wasn't in the mood.

_What have I done this time? _In her mind, Mina went thought all the possible reasons why he was ignoring her. To her dismay, there was a whole list of them. "Do you really think Light will fall for your plan?" Once again, he said nothing.

"Do you want to get rid of me?"

"What?" L looked up at this.

"Is that why you're sending me off to a mass murder?" she sounded hurt at the idea. "Because it feels like I've become some kind of burden for you."

"You were a burden right from the start." Mina turned her head away painfully. He sighed.

"Please don't have another break down. I won't be able to sleep for days." L immediately regretted his words for Mina had stood up and walked off. "Mina…" he said warningly, standing up too and following her into her bedroom quickly grabbing his kebab of lollies from the side. "I'm not trying to get rid of you." He said as she jumped into bed, pulling the duvet up over her head.

_Man. This girl really was a handful._

He sat on the edge of the bed and slowly pulled the head of the duvet back. A pair of angry eyes greeted him.

"Go. Away."

"No." He returned her scorn, taking in a jelly bean from the top of his skewer at the same time.

"All you do is eat lollies! You're gonna die anyway, so why don't _you _throw yourself in the lions den instead." She grabbed the duvet from his fingers and pulled it back over her head. He sighed, looking at his kebab of treats. She did have a point about the lack of nutrition. He frowned, and placed the kebab on the bed side table.

He sat there awkwardly, waiting for Mina to say or do something. When she did, she didn't sound angry anymore.

"After this…what will happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"This mission of mine. What do you think will happen afterwards?"

"…." L said nothing. He hadn't really thought about it, well, not in Mina's case. And that wasn't like L at all.

"Watari is gone. Endo are finished. And as far as I'm concerned so are we. You have no reason to protect me anymore."

Ouch. That hurt.

So she still was angry at him after all.

"You are right," L hated to admit it "but what will you do? Where will you go?"

"I have an aunt in France. We haven't spoken in years but she's the only family I have next to my father." She said solemnly.

_France._

"Hn."

They were silent for another minute. She finally popped her head out from under the duvet to look at him.

"You don't remember her do you?"

"Who?"

"Your mother. I assume that is the reason why you've decided to stay with your aunt." Mina nodded her head slightly.

"Since I found out Watari knew her I've wanted to know how. Now that he's dead...," she paused for a moment "I want to know more; even if it does seem impossible." There was a long silence between them.

"I never knew my mother and farther." L sighed, giving in to temptation and taking another lolly off his kebab.

…

The day had come and gone and everyone was preparing for the new plan in the investigation. Mina sat uncomfortably on the sofa as the men in suits rampaged across the room. She wondered where the hell they got their energy from. L must have noticed her uneasiness. He sat down next to her.

"Don't worry Mina," he patted her back reassuringly "All you have to do is be yourself."

_Girly, whiny and insufferably annoying? Thanks L._

"What?" she realised he was looking at her strangely. Even more strangely, he stood and walked off without saying another word. _I'll never get over how weird that kid is._

"I hope he knows what he's doing." She heard Mogi whisper to Matsuda from behind. "Because if anything happens to that poor girl…I swear to God…"

Geesh. They could have been stealthier for her sake. But no, they were detectives. They were made to gossip to one another.

"Mogi-san, This is L we're talking about. He knows what he's doing…I hope."

"You guys aren't making me feel any better." Mina turned around and spoke attracting their full attention.

"Oops." Mogi muttered while Matsuda apologised awkwardly. Mina sighed. Unlike Matsuda, Mogi didn't scuttle off in embarrassment; instead he sat down next to her reassuringly.

"You'll be fine!" he flicked his wrist nervously.

_Just stop Mogi. Just stop. _Mina sighed again. "I'm just worried it's not going to work." He muttered to himself, even though she could hear him. Talk about contradiction.

"Of course it will." L had returned, now sitting cross legged upon the coffee table.

"Oh?" her eyebrow was raised at this. "And how do you know." L muttered something inaudible as he munched on a choc chip brownie.

"Did you catch any of that?" Mogi whispered in her ear.

"Nope."

A high pitched beeping sounded screamed from L's laptop causing everyone in the room to jump. L was the only one unaffected by the ear pounding screeching. "Mina," he stood with a bit of chocolate smudged on his chin. "Let's go." She stood with him. But before she left she looked towards Mogi.

"Don't worry Mogi-san! If L say's it will work, it will work." She sounded optimistic, but on the inside she was still sceptical.

* * *

_a short and boring chapter...again. But I'm determined to build it up._


End file.
